Warrior Cat Lemon Stories
by Breezetail of Windclan
Summary: WARNING: LEMONS! I decided to give this a try. Let me know what cats that you want to get it on. Sadly, I will not be taking any OC's. But I will be shortly. Enjoy these hot and lustful lemons. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS SO NOT A LOT OF UPDATES.
1. Lionblaze x Cinderheart

_**Hello everyone. Thank you for reading my story. This is an M rated story so if you are young and don't like cat mating, then turn away right now! Follow the warrior cats as they lead you through there mating experience. I'm not to good as spelling so I understand if it bothers you. Enjoy my story. First one is with Lionblaze and Cinderheart. This is my first lemon so please be kind.**_

The clan cats walked along the tree brige from the Gathering. Lionblaze and Cinderheart padded side by side along with the Thunderclan patrol. They talked and talked about how the clan was doing.

''I hope more kits come soon.'' Cinderheart meowed.

''Yeah. Me too.'' Lionblaze replied.

''Would you guys stop talking and keep up.'' Spiderleg growled over his sholder. It was true. The two were falling behind.

''Sorry Spiderleg.'' Lionblaze growled calmly but Cinderheart could see that he was mad.

When they got back to camp, the clan told the cats that stayed behind about what happend. This was a perfect time to talk with Lionblaze.

''Lionblaze.'' Cinderheart meowed. ''Lets talk.''

''About what?'' he meowed when he got near her.

''I'm not tired. I don't think I can go to sleep. You want to go on a little walk?''

He nodded. The two padded through the forest.

A thought came to Cinderhearts head. She was in heat. But she didn't tell Lionblaze. She was going to suprise him. Maybe he could please her. She coulden't wait till his large member was inside her. She sighed.

''You all right?'' he asked.

''I'm fine.'' she meowed.

The two walked to the Shadowclan border. Lionblaze stopped. ''Why are we here?''

''Oh. Nothing. I just want to have a little fun. Maybe we could sleep a little.'' she purred. She then turned a padded away to a clump of ferns. She had been to this spot before. She explored it and knew it was the right place to have some fun with him. The ferns were the entrence to a large oak tree. The roots curled over to form a little bed. Cinderheart had put moss there so that way it would be comfortable for them both.

''She-cats first.'', Lionblaze said as he motioned with his paws towards the entrence.

''Thanks'' Cinderheart said as she walked in front of him.

Lionblaze stared at Cinderheart as she swayed her hips back and forth. He coulden't help but move his head with it as he was lost in a trance.

''Hey Lionblaze you comming?'' , asked Cinderheart.

Lionblaze was released from his trance and started to walk into the den, but he didn't notice the rock in front of his paws and tripped over it and came rolling down on to Cinderheart with a thud. Lionblaze was on top and he started to get really excited. His heart raced as he stared down into those beautiful blue eyes. They both leaned forward and connected their muzzles with a kiss. There tongues entered each others mouths as they both moved them around, enjoying the taste of each other. After they continued this for about five minutes they both pulled away gasping for air.

''Lionblaze, there's always been something I've been wanting to do with you.'' , Cinderheart said in a nervous voice.

''What is it Cinderheart?'' , Lionblaze asked, wondering what she wanted to say.

''Well I thought it would be nice if we um, mated.'', Cinderheart said, a bit nervous about his responce.

''Well are you sure your ready?'' , Lionblaze asked making sure she really wanted to do it.

''Yes, I love you so much, and I really want to prove it to you.'' , Cinderheart said in an innocent voice.

''I love you too Cinderheart and I would be glad to mate with you. I don't ever want to leave your side.'', Lionblaze meowed in a romantic tone.

''Ohh Lionblaze.'', Cinderheart moaned as he leaned in for another kiss. Both their tounges entered each others mouths. After about another minute of two Lionblaze pulled away automatically and started kissing Cinderheart's neck. She closed her eyes to have a better experiance. She let out soft moans and moved her head up to allow him to have more access. Lionblaze then slid his tounge down her chest, taking in her scent while teasing and sucking on each of her nipples. When he got to her waist area he moved her legs out of the way, revealing her virgin core. Lionblaze looked up at Cinderheart to make sure this was her finale dicision.

''Cinderheart are you sure?'' Lionblaze asked.

''Yes, I trust you. Do anything you want with me. I'm your little whore.'' Cinderheart meowed in a cute and innocent voice.

''I'll be sure to go easy on you.'', Lionblaze meowed in a soothing tone. He then stuck his tounge out and motioned it towards her opening. He gave her a lick from bottem to top, causing Cinderheart to cringe and shutter at the feeling.

''Ohhh, do that again.'' Cinderheart meowed desperately wanting him to please her. Lionblaze gladly obliged and licked her entrence again, causing her to let out a soft moan.

''Oh your tounge feels amazing.'' Cinderheart moaned as he continued to lick her. Lionblaze licked her faster, moving his tounge in a circular motion. He continued to do so until he then stuck his tounge in her, licking her sensitive walls and enjoying the taste of her juices.

''Ahhhhh. . . ., yeah that feels so good!'' Cinderheart cried in pleasure. Lionblaze began to lick faster, slapping up all her juices.

''Oh Cinderheart you taste so good.'' Lionblaze meowed then continued to tounge her, exploring every part his tounge could reach. He began to lick faster, causing Cinderheart to moan louder. Cinderheart began to hyperventilating from the intense feeling. Lionblaze licked faster and faster, doing his best to please her. Cinderheart dug her claws into the earth, trying to keep herself still from the small waves of pleasure sent up to her.

''Ahh...Lionblaze, I'm not going to last much longer.'' Cinderheart managed to meow, but this only caused him to go faster, sticking his tounge in her as far as he could go. Cinderheart let out one more long moan as she came all over Lionblazes face. She screamed in pure ecstasy from her orgasm. Lionblaze liked up the fluid from his face and cleaned up Cinderheart's crotch area, then he gave her tailhole a quick lick before he moved away. Cinderheart got up on all fours and kissed Lionblaze, sticking her tounge in his mouth, tasting her own cum, and interwind each of their tounges with each other. Then without brecking the kiss, Cinderheart gently pushed Lionblaze on his back, getting ready to please him the best she could. She then broke the kiss and started gliding her tounge down his musclar body, taking in his musky sent, giving him a soft gentle kiss here and there to make his experience even better. When she got to his waist area she saw his fully erect tomhood and really wanted to taste it. Cinderheart knew he was going to be big but she didn't think he would be that big. She stared hungerily down at the orgen, then stuck her tounge out and gave Lionblaze a lick from the bottem to the tip of his tomhood. Lionblaze let out small soft moans as Cinderheart licked him, and he wanted more. Cinderheart then started to lick the head, moving her tounge in circles, giving him a huge amount of pleasure. Lionblaze moaned as Cinderheart licked his cock, giving him feelings he only dreamed of. Cinderheart then put haft of if in her mouth, wrapping her tounge around it giving him extream pleasure. After a few more seconds Cinderheart took the whole thing in her mouth and every time she got to the bottem, she would give it a kiss. He then started to buck his hips into her face.

''Ohh yeah Cinderheart, just like that.'' Lionblaze meowed as he took his paw and brushed her ear back. Cinderheart paused and looked into Lionblaze's eyes before giggling and returning to business.

''Ahh, keep going Cinderheart, don't ever stop.'' Lionblaze pleaded becuse he never wanted this experience to end. She sucked on him faster, tasting his pre cum and loving it. Every once and a while Cinderheart would take it out of her mouth and give it a nice long lick from the the bottem to the top, then put it back into her mouth wrapping her tounge around it. She just then started to suck on it, going faster and faster every seconed. Lionblaze started to moan really loud from such a good job she was doing, he almost coulden't belive it was happening. Cinderheart started to suck really hard and coulden't wait till he released his seed into her mouth, desperatly wanting to taste it.

''Ahh Cinderheart I'm almost there.'' Lionblaze meowed as he was only moments away from his climax. Cinderheart just sucked as hard and as fast as she could, really excited about what was coming. She continued this for a few seconds until Lionblaze released his seminal load into her mouth. She gagged a little, but didn't really care. She just worked hard on pleasing Lionblaze. So she swallowed it all, then took it out of her mouth and licked her lips.

''How is it Cinderheart?'' Lionblaze asked.

''Best thing I've ever tasted.'' Cinderheart meowed and as she went up to his tomhood and licked the rest of his cum off. She pulled away and Lionblaze go on all fours. They looked into each others eyes before Cinderheart nodded and turned around. She moved her tail out of the way, revealing her wet core. She was already wet again, which excited Lionblaze. He mounted her, putting his weight on her back and grabbed her hips and scruff. He then motioned his tomhood towords her entrance and easily found it, but before he pushed in he had to know what Cinderheart really wanted.

''Are you sure Cinderheart?'' asked Lionblaze.

''Yes I'm sure. I just want you to enjoy it. Do anything you want with me. I'm your pet.'' Cinderheart meowed in a seductive tone.

''Ok.'' Lionblaze meowed. He then pushed in slowly, taking her virginity and loving how tight she was. Cinderheart let out a long, pleasureable moan as Lionblaze pushed his member in all the way, mixing pleasure with pain.

''AHHH!'' Cinderheart cried out in pain as she wasen't used to Lionblaze's large dick, and caused her to move her head around and flatten her ears her head in pain.

''What does it hurt? We can stop if you want.'' Lionblaze asked as he was worried that he might hurt her.

''No I just need to get used to it. Just take it a little slow.'' Cinderheart meowed in an innocent tone.

''Anything for you Cinderheart.'' Lionblaze meowed in a caring tone. He took his member out and slowly pushed it back in, causing Cinderheart to moan. He did this for a while, making sure not to hurt Cinderheart.

''Hmf.'' Cinderheart moaned as he thrusted in and out of her, slowly and gently.

''Ohh your so big!'' Cinderheart cried out in pleasure. ''I don't know if I'll be able to take it!'' Cinderheart meowed as she coulden't belive the intence feeling it gave her.

''Don't worry Cinderheart, I'm right here.'' Lionblaze purred in a relaxing tone. He kept thrusting in and out of her, her liquids leaking out of her opening and down her legs, making a puddle unerneth them.

''Ohhh Cinderheart your so tight!'' Lionblaze moaned. He leaned his body down on her and licked her neck lovingly, whispering words of love in her ear. Lionblaze thrusted harder and faster as Cinderhearts pain went away.

''Ohhh yeah that feels so good!'' Cinderheart moaned as Lionblaze pumped faster. Cinderheart lowered her front down and kept her bottem in the air for better access.

''Ohhh yeah right there!'' Cinderheart moaned out as Lionblaze pumped faster. He went deeper, exploring her like no one eles had ever before.

''Yeah, go faster and harder! Ohhhh!'' Cinderheart moaned, as she did as she was told. Lionblaze was now thrusting as fast and as hard as he could, causing Cinderheart to yowl with bliss. His balls smacked her folds, deperately trying to get in.

''Lionblaze, I think I'm going to cum.'' Cinderheart cried as she was moments away from her climax.

''I am too Cinderheart. Are you ready?'' Lionblaze asked.

''Yes give it all to me. I want to feel it so badly!'' she moaned. Lionblaze kept pumping her as he built up power on his last few thrusts. After the first few tries, he finally unleashed his fluid. Cinderheart let out a moan as his orgasm was so intence that she convulsed and came all over his cock, but with his big dick inside her, it coulden't go anywhere, filling her up to the brim.

''Ahhhh, that was amazing!'' Cinderheart sighed. She was breathless from the mating experience she had just shared with him.

''So I'm guessing it was good?'' Lionblaze asked making sure he did a good job.

''Ohh were not done yet.'' Cinderheart meowed with a grin.

''What do you mean?'' asked Lionblaze.

''Remember when you gave my tailhole a lick? I thought it felt really good and wondered if you um.. wanted to explore it a little more.'' Cinderheart meowed with a giggle and blushed.

''Sounds fun to me.'' Lionblaze meowed with a grin.

So they waited a few minutes till they both caught their breaths. Cinderheart then went over to Lionblaze and told him to lay on his back. He listened to Cinderheart and went on his back, his tomhood still fully erect. Cinderheart walked over to him and began to suck his member again, loving the taste of all their fluids mixed together. She gave it nice long licks down the side, Lionblaze let out soft moans. Cinderheart stopped for a few seconds as she got on top of Lionblaze in a 69 postion. She lowered her rear end to his face as Cinderhearts feace was just inches away from his huge member.

''Lionblaze, I need you to clean out my tailhole. It needs something soft and moist to get the job done.'' Cinderheart joked as she wanted him to lick her asshole. Lionblaze then stuck his tounge out and licked her tailhole, causing Cinderheart to let out a soft long moan.

''Yeah just like that!'' Cinderheart meowed as she started to suck his dick again. She sucked really fast knowing just what would please him. She used her tounge to lick his tip as she went up and down on his tomhood. Lionblaze licked the outside of Cinderhearts tailhole, ignoreing the strange taste it gave him but it was kind of hard to, but in order to please Cinderheart, he would do anything. Cinderheart continued to suck Lionblaze, loving the taste of his pre-cum along with the feelings Lionblaze gave her. He continued to lick her until he stuck his tounge in her asshole, licking the walls and lubricating them the best he could. Cinderheart moaned louder as Lionblaze tounged her hole, excited about what he would do next. She sucked him harder, never stopping for anything. Lionblaze licked her faster as he neared another climax from what a great job Cinderheart was doing. Lionblaze stuck his tounge in deeper, giving Cinderhearts ass the best feeling it ever had. Cinderheart moaned louder as she too was reaching her climax. She got excited and lowered her rear down for better accsess.

''Lionblaze, I think I'm going to cum again.'' Cinderheart moaned.

''So am I.'' Lionblaze meowed. Once he said that, Cinderheart took it out of her mouth and used her paw, closing her eyes and opening her mouth for what was coming. Just a few more seconds and Cinderheart came all over Lionblaze's face and Lionblaze came all over Cinderhearts face. Some of Lionblaze's cum fell off her face and landed on his cock. She slurped it all up, savoring the taste. Lionblaze cleaned up his face and walked over to Cinderheart who was laying on her back. He looked down in her eyes and went in. Cinderheart let out a scream as it hurt a lot, but she still felt it amazing.

''Should I continue?'' Lionblaze aked.

''Yeah, just go a little slower this time.'' Cinderheart meowed in a cute voice. Lionblaze then pushe in all the way, loving how tight her ass was. Cinderheart let out a low moan as Lionblaze thrusted in and out of her. Lionblaze leaned down and kissed her neck. She moaned louder as Lionblaze thrusted harder and faster. She thought it felt weird, but Cinderheart wanted everything Lionblaze could give her. Cinderheart wrapped her paws around his neck, bring them closer. He thrusted harder and faster into her tailhole. She cried out in bliss, loving the way his member felt in her ass. Lionblaze picked up speed.

''Keep going... Don't stop. This feels sooo gooood!'' Cinderheart moaned as she threw her head back and let her tounge lol out.

''Your wish is my command.'' Lionblaze meowed, never missing a beat in each of his thrusts. Some of his pre-cum came out, lubercating her ass, and making it more smoother. Cinderheart lowered one of her paws and began to rub her core, getting intense feelings from both sides.

''Ohhh, Lionblaze, I'm not going to last any longer!'' Cinderheart cried as she was about to reach her climax.

''I don't think I'm going to last long either.'' Lionblaze groaned. He pumped as fast as he could, going as deep as could.

''Yeah, right there...keep going!'' Cinderheart yowled. She pawed her self more, soaking her paw in her own jucies. After the last few thrusts, Lionblaze stuck his tail in her core. She howled in bliss. She came all over him. Lionblaze gave a last few pumps before he shot his seed up her anus, coating her walls with the white, sticky liquid, making Cinderheart yowl. Once they finished, Lionblaze collapesed on Cinderheart, both panting from their intense orgasm. Cinderheart used her paw to clear off any of the cum left on her. Then they both leaned down and went to a passionate kiss. They made out for a while, both still connected, and broke apart. Lionblaze collapsed on the ground, his tomhood still erect. She went over and tasted her own cum. She wrapped her tounge along his sides, making Lionblaze groan in pleasure.

''Ohh man Cinderheart your good at this!'' Lionblaze groaned. Once she licked up all the remaining cum, she climbed on top of him and and lined up her core with his member. His member entered.

''What! We still aren't done yet?!'' Lionblaze chuckled as he didn't expect another round.

''I just want to try it this way. That is if you don't mind.'' Cinderheart meowed.

''Of course its okay.'' Lionblaze replied. Cinderheart bucked her hips up and down, letting out a moan of pleasure. Lionblaze held Cinderheart by the waist and pressed her down harder and faster. Cinderheart moved faster up and down, letting out whimpers of joy as she coulden't hold them in. She was lost in pure bliss. She let our a moan and fell on top of Lionblaze. She nodded to him to continue. He nodded and began to buck his hips up and down, fast and hard.

''Ahh!'' moaned Cinderheart as Lionablaze pumped faster.

''Ohh Cinderheart, I can't belive we're still going at it, but I'm not complaining at all becuse I don't ever want this to end!'' Lionblaze moaned as he thrusted faster in and out of her.

''AHH, I don't want to either!'' Cinderheart moaned. After about five more minutes Lionblaze was getting close to his climax, but since Cinderheart wanted to cum all over his chest and face he pulled out and started stroking his own dick, and since Cindherheart was close to her climax as well, she took her paw and began to pleasure herself.

''Alright Cinderheart, You ready for it?'' Lionblaze asked.

''Yes, give it all to me.'' Cinderheart purred, her mouth opened, ready to catch the cum she wanted. After a few more strokes he released his cum into her face and all over her chest. Then Cinderheart hit her climax and cummed on her paws. Cinderheart swollowed what she had in her mouth and cleaned her paws. She wiped off the cum on her muzzle and rubbed it on her core then licked her paw again.

''Man Cinderheart, your so hot when your crazy like this.'' Lionblaze meowed with a chuckle.

''I'm crazy huh. The why don't you come over here and treat me like I'm crazy.'' Cinderheart giggled, as she leaned her right paw on the tree and put her left paw on her ass, making it more inviting.

''Do my up my tailhole again. I want to feel your cum deep inside me.'' Cinderheart purred as she waited for Lionblaze to mount her. He grasped his paws around her waist and grabbed her scruff, shoving his member into her hole. He pushed in all the way, stretching her ass wide.

''Ohhh yeah, fill me up!'' Cindherheart cried as she felt Lionblazes dick go in deep.

''Oh your so tight!'' groaned Lionblaze.

''And your so big.'' Cinderheart moaned. He thrusted in and out of her tailhole for the second time. He hit her g-spot n her ass, making her moan louder.

''Yeah, right there Lionblaze!'' Cinderheart howled. She pushed back creating pleasure for the both of them. After a moment or two he came into her ass. Cinderheart yowled with pleasure as she was filled up with cum. When he was done he pulled out and fell back. Cinderheart went over and sucked her member.

_Man, I'm lucky to have her! _Lionblaze thought in his head. She stopped and layed her head on his chest. Both their eyes were filled with lust.

The two curled up on the tree roots together, they were both tired.

''Goodnight Lionblaze.'' Cinderheart purred.

''Goodnight Cinderheart.'' Lionblaze purred back.

Then the two cats fell asleep with their heads reasting on each others. As they went to sleep, a cat on the Shadowclan's side peered through the ferns.

''Oh don't worry Lionblaze. I didn't see anything.'' the cream colored she-cat purred.

_**So I hope you liked my story. I will not be taking any OC's until I say so. Now when you review don't say ''Please update soon.'' or ''Good job.'' Say something thoughtful that came from your heart. : )**_

_**So now for the question for this chapter. I made this one kind of easy. So, Who was the cat who saw Lion and Cinder mating?**_

_**I will say who got it right on the next chapter. If you get it right, You get 1,000 cookies! (::)(::)!**_

_**Ready. Set. Review!**_


	2. Jayfeather x Willowshine (Requested)

_**Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of my mating story. The answer from the first chapter was Dawnpelt. So everyone who said it was Dawnpelt, you got it right and you get 1,000 cookies! Congrats! Now enjoy the story!**_

''Jayfeather, _hurry up_! We're going to be late!'' Leafpool yowled from out by the thorn tunnel.

''I'll be there in a second!'' Jayfeather growled. He felt around with his paws, trying to find the poppy seed that had strayed from the Herb Store. He felt a smooth, small bump next to Leafpools bed. He grasped it in between his teeth and placed it back in the pile it belonged in.

Then he quickly turned around and met Leafpool. He could sense that she was mad. It sparked off her fur like lighting. ''About_ time_! Lets go!'' she hissed.

They walked through the forest in a hurry and in no time, they were at the Windclan border and running across the moorland. Something felt strange. Something was missing. ''Slow down.'' Jayfeather panted. Leafpool stopped and he could feel her burning amber gaze boring into him.

''Yes.'' Leafpool hissed through gritted teeth. Jayfeather knew that they were going to the Moonpool, but it didn't feel the same.

''It feels different. We left the others behind. We didn't wait for the other medicene cats.''

''That's becuse we're late. They will already be waiting for us.'' she hissed.

Jayfeather could tell they were nearing the Moonpool. He could smell the rocks, and the water, and other cats. ''Greetings Leafpool and Jayfeather. You guys are late.'' Jayfeather could tell it was Littlecloud who had said that.

''Yes I know. But there is so many sick cats in Thunderclan that we're both tired. I've tried everything but they still won't get better.'' she sighed.

''Let us forget about the bad things and dream.'' Mothwing meowed. _Yeah, and what do you know about StarClan? You don't ever dream about them! _Jayfeather thought.

The cats moved forward and touched the surface of the pool. The coolness relaxed him and he fell asleep. But when he awoke he was at the Moonpool. He could see the sleeping bodies of the other medicene cats.

One was missing. It was Willowshine._ Where is she at? _

Since he could see in his dreams, it was faster and quicker to find her. Sniffing around a large bolder he smelled a sweet sent that smelled like a she-cat. He peered around the rock to find Willowshine. She was on her back, her tail wrapped around her back legs. She was using her front paw to rub her steaming hot core.

''Oh Jayfeather! Ohhhh...! Yeah right there!'' she moaned.

Jayfeather was taken aback by her. He suddenly felt wet from watching his friend please herself. But why was she thinking about him while pleasing herself?

''Willowshine?'' Jayfeather yowled as he walked out from behind the rock. Willowshine quickly got up. Her fur grew hot with emberresment.

Then her eyes grew big as she saw that his eyes were clear and not cloudy. ''Y-you can see?'' she asked. ''Wait, what did you see?'' she growled.

''Nothing.'' Jayfeather mumbled as he turned away.

''Wait. If you can see, what do I look like?'' Willowshine asked.

''Your a small pretty silver tabby with blue eyes and a soft pelt.'' he meowed.

Willowshine began to clean herself. He felt something poking out from between his legs and saw his long pink rod. He tried to hide it but Willowshine had already seen it. She got on her back and rolled around, exposing her small, pink core. It was covered with a thick layer of cum glazed over it.

He stared at it. Should he or should he not? Her sweet smell of heat sent floated up to him and wrapped itself around Jayfeathers muzzle. He pulled himself forward and began to lick. His rough tounge scraped over and over her soft folds.

Willowshine moaned in pleasure. He plunged his tounge inside, taking Willowshine by suprise, and licked everywhere his tounge could get to. Part of him told him he was brecking the rules, while part of him was enjoying it.

He lifted his head up and stalked away. ''Jayfeather, where are you going?''

''Going somewhere else. You play your little game but I'm not. Medicene cats are not supposed to-'' He broke off as sharp claws dug into his sheath. He yowled.

Willowshine rolled him on his side and layed on top of him, her head reasting on his sholder. ''Willowshine stop! We're medicene cats! We areint supposed to-''

She cuffed him behind the ear, growl rumbling from her throat. ''You mention rules again, and it will be your stomach!'' she threatened.

She relaxed alittle and got off of him so that he could lay on his back. Once he did, she got on top of him, her core pressed hard on his seath. ''Beg.'' she ordered.

Jayfeather was going to object but maybe if he gave Willowshine what she wanted, she would leave him alone. ''Willowshine I can't wait to get inside you and tear you apart.''_ Lame, _Jayfeather thought,_ but it's better then nothing_.

Willowshine sighed. ''Oh Jayfeather, I've always had feelings for you. But the code holds us back. And now were finally together in a dream. We can do what ever we want!''

She got off of him and licked his seath. She kneaded his balls. Jayfeather moaned with pleasure. He thrusted his hips up, wanting more of her rough tounge._ Why am I enjoying this? _he thought.

Once his member poked out, Willowshine got up and walked away. The pleasure stopped and Jayfeather got up. ''Wait, where you going?'' he wailed. ''I didn't even reach my climax yet! Come back baby!''

Something turned him on all of a sudden. When Willowshine walked away, he was lost in a trance from her swaying hips. Her tail was raised, exposing her wet core. Jayfeather licked his lips. He wanted more from her.

Willowshine turned back to Jayfeather but when she turned around, he was gone. ''Jayfeather?'' she meowed.

Suddenly, someone pounce on her from behind. Willowshine purred with delight as she knew it was Jayfeather. He pinned her to the ground and layed on top of her. ''You really turn me on.'' he whispered in her ear.

He lifted himself up a little so that way she could get into a hunters crouch. She lifted her butt up so that way Jayfeather could have better accses. He pushed her to the ground and grabbed her scruff. He wrapped his paws around her waist and pushed into her core with all his might.

Willowshine screamed as he broke her barrier and began to pound into her, going harder and faster with each thrusts. ''Ohhh Jayfeather! You- Ahhhhh!'' she moaned.

Her liquid leaked down her legs and dripped on to the ground. He went faster and deeper, trying to reach every spot his member could get to.

Willowshine then pulled away and wiggled out from under him. ''No Willowshine! I wasen't done-'' he broke off as she pushed her tail into his mouth. ''Listen Jayfeather, you did enough work already. I'll take it from here.'' she purred.

''Roll over.'' she commaned. He did as he was told, spreading his back legs wide to expose his still erect member. Willowshine licked her lips and clambered on top of him and craddled him, rocking him slightly while she pushed down slowly on his hard member.

Once she got used to the feel, she went faster and faster. ''Ohhhh, OHHHHHH, Ohhhhh Willow-willowshine, wh-who knew you were so goo-good at this!'' he moaned.

Jayfeather began to push up as well, making the pleasure even better for the both of them.

Suddenly, his thrust grew weaker and weaker and Jayfeather faded. He had woke up from his dream.

When he awoke, he was met with blackness. He could still feel his member poking out and Willowshines tail wrapped around it. The sound of the other medicene cats waking made his ears twitch. He tried his best to hide his member from them.

Willowshine woke up and pressed against him, reasting her head on his chest. ''Man Jayfeather, that was the best dream I ever had.'' she purred.

''Come on Jayfeather.'' Leafpool meowed as the medicene cats got up.

''Not yet Leafpool. I was going to help Willowshine pick some herbs for her clan.''

He could feel Leafpool giving him a puzzled look. ''You want me to he-''

''No!'' Jayfeather meowed quickly. ''We can do it by ourselves.''

He heard the medicene cats walk away but he could still Leafpool giving him a puzzled look.

Once all the medicene cats were gone, Jayfeather turned to Willowshine.

''What was that about?'' she asked.

''Well in the dream I didn't have enough time to pop my seed into you.'' he explained.

''But-'' Jayfeather cut her off. ''You want to have my kits don't you. I know we're medicene cats but I love you.''

He felt Willowshine fill with understanding and heard her get into a crouch. ''Fill me with your amazing cum. I want your kits soooo bad!'' she pleaded.

Jayfeather quickly got on her and pounded her. He went faster. ''Ohhh Jayfeather baby, faster deeper! Fill me up!'' she wailed.

Jayfeather quickly shot his seed into her making her yowl. They seperated and nuzzled each other good-bye. ''I hope we can do this some other time.''

''Yeah me too.'' he replied. Then the two went there seprate ways. But as Jayfeather ran through the moor and into the forest, Leafpool pulled out in front of him.

''Jayfeather we need to talk.'' she growled.

Jayfeather's heart began to beat faster with worry.

''I saw you and Willowshine. You weren't trying to find herbs, you were _mating_.'' she hissed. ''You have broken the medicene cat code! Jayfeather, you...''

_**Okay that was the second chapter for my mating story. Sorry that it wasen't that detailed and long as the other one. But the next one will be. So here is the question for this chapter. **_

_**What is Leafpool going to say to Jayfeather?**_

_A) ''Jayfeather, you are banished from Thunderclan!''_

_B) ''Jayfeather, you are no longer the medicene cat of Thunderclan!''_

_C) ''Jayfeather, you will check the elders for ticks but you are stil medicene cat.''_

_**I'll tell you on the next chapter. Ready. Set. Review!**_


	3. Longtail x Mousefur (Requested)

_**Longtail x Mousefur**_

_**So this story was requested by Guest. I forgot to mention on the other one that Jay x Willow was requested by jayfeather444. Now the question for the last chapter was kinda hard. So the correct answer is C. You said that, you get 1,000 cookies!**_

_**You said B, you get 500 cookies. **_

_**And if you said A, you get 100 cookies. Hope you like this chaper.**_

It had been a few months after greencough struck Thunderclan camp. Now everyone had gotten over it and everyone was happy. The elders' were talking quitely in the den. Ever since greencough was over, Mousefur had been noticing that Longtail was acting strange. He always seemed sad and depressed, like the spark that keept him going had faded, leaving him with nothing. No one seemed to notice so no one ever asked, and Longtail seemed to be getting worse everyday.

It was a nice sunny day in Thunderclan camp. The elders' were in their den making small talk.

''T'was nice talkin to ya Longtail, but I must go see Jayfeather, my paw's been a acheing.'' Purdy meowed and flicked Mousefur over the ear.

''Ok dear I'll see you later.'' Mousefur purred as he walked away. Longtail sighed. Mousefur and Purdy had a connection with each other. They seemed like they_ loved _each other. Longtail always had a crush on Mousefur but was always to shy to tell her. Longtail put on a sad face and headed towards the entrence.

''I'm going to get something to eat.'' Longtail meowed sadly. Mousefur noticed the sorrow in his voice and wondered what was wrong.

''Longtail, is everything okay?'' Mousefur asked, she knew there was something wrong but she didn't know what.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Longtail meowed as he turned to leave the den.

''Well ok then.'' Mousefur meowed. Then walking into the Elders' Den was a group of apprentices made up of Bumblepaw and Blossempaw. They were both talking to each other, having a good time, making jokes and telling stories. Bumblepaw was telling his sister what happened at hunting. He said that he almost got attacked by a Windclan patrol by crossing the border.

''And so there I was, facing the Windclan cats. They were snarling and they pushed me back so that I could fall in the river that seprates us. Just as they jumped at me, I lept up into the air and fell backwards on to our side of the border. I ran away and heard the cats behind me cursing. It was intense but fun at the same time.'' Bumblepaw finished his story.

''You know Bumblepaw, you scare me sometimes.'' Blossempaw meowed, thinking about all the crazy things her bother did.

''Shut up. You make me sound crazier then I really am.'' Bumblepaw joked. Then they looked at Mousefur sitting there by herself. Mousefur smiled.

''What can I do for you?'' the old she-cat rasped.

''Oh we got in trouble by crossing the border and getting into a fight. So our punishment is to check the elders for ticks. Where is everyone else?'' Blossempaw asked.

''Purdy went to Jayfeather and Longtail went to get something to eat.'' Mousefur explained.

''Hows Longtail doing?'' Bumblepaw asked. ''Dosen't he need help to see?''

''Yeah but he's been acting strange. He won't talk to me or Purdy. He didn't want my help.'' Mousefur sighed. ''Maybe becuse I've been paying more attention to Purdy and not him.''

''Poor Longtail.'' Bumblepaw meowed.

''Now you two can go. I don't have fleas. Just go.'' Mousefur told the siblings.

They both nodded and left. She thought about how she could cheer him up. She thought about it and relised that he didn't have a mate. He always liked Mousefur. ''So Longtail is single now.'' Mousefur meowed to herself as she thought about how she could cheer him up.

Mousefur walked outside and sat down. She watched as Blossempaw and Bumblepaw started talking to each other. All of a sudden, Greystripe came out of no where and tackled his son to the ground.

''Ha, told you that Greystripe could pounce Bumblepaw.'' Mille meowed with a smirk. ''Now pay up.'' she added playfully to her daughter.

''Fine.'' Blossempaw muttered and gave her mother a rabbit they had betted on.

''Greystripe, get off me.'' Bumblepaw meowed with a chuckle as he pushed his father off.

''Whos the best warrior now?'' Greystripe chuckled.

''Oh yeah,'' Bumblepaw meowed with a grin, ''First one to the lake wins. Ready. Set. Go!'' They both ran off, Mille and Blossempaw following.

Mousefur looked around the clearing and easily found Longtail. He was eating by himself next to a clump of ferns.

''Longtail, Longtail there you are.'' Longtail looked up at Mousefur with his sad blind eyes.

''Hello Longtail.'' Mousefur purred.

''Never mind that, what do you want?'' Longtail asked.

''I came to ask you if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow night.'' Mousefur meowed, hoping he would say yes.

''Wh-what do you mean?'' Longtail meowed, confused about why she would want to hang out with him.

''You know maybe have dinner by the lake or something.'' Mousefur meowed a bit sexy trying to get him to come.

''And what does Purdy think of this?'' Longtail asked since she always hung out with him.

''He's going to be in the Medicene cat den for a few days since his paws were really bothering him. I just thought we could hang out so we can get to know each other a little better.'' Mousefur meowed sounding seductive.

''I don't know.'' Longtail meowed, thinking about it a lot.

''Please.'' Mousefur meowed, rubbing her fur against his.

''Well, alright.'' Longtail replied finally giving in.

''YES!'' Mousefur yelled like a little kit. ''I mean a thanks Longtail. Just let me know when its sunset and we can go. I'll see you tomorrow night.'' Mousefur meowed as she walked away, giggling. Once she got into the den she thought about how much fun she would have with him. She didn't know what it was but there was something different about Longtail. He wasen't the snotty cat he used to be, now he was a nice and caring cat. She thought about all the things they could do together.

''We'll have dinner under the moonlight, and go for a walk around the lake, and at the end we can come back and have a little fun in the Elders' Den.'' Mousefur meowed but then she relised she was thinking wrong.

''What am I thinking. I already told Purdy I would be mates with him. But then again I'm only doing this to cheer up Longtail.'' she thought as she drifted off to sleep for it was getting late.

_**The next morning**_

It was the next morning, the sun rose from behind the trees, sending light into the Elders' Den. As the sunlight hit Mousefur's eyelids, she opened them slowly but quickly squinted when it was too bright to withstand.

''Morning already.'' Mousefur mumbled as she stretched and got on all fours. She looked over to her side and saw the pale tabby coat of Longtail. His fur rose and fell with each breath he took. Mousefur walked to the entrence of the den. She could hear the birds chirping, and the slow cool breeze blowing through her fur. It was the perfect day for her and Longtail to spend time together. Mosuefur smiled as she thought about what would happen later on tonight, but she coulden't wait and didn't know what to do in the pass time. She just dicieded to take a walk around the camp and maybe an idea would come to her. As she was walking she happened to wander past a clump of ferns on the edge of the clearing. As she neared the ferns, she could hear a few moans and giggling coming from behind the ferns. She peeked through the ferns, suprised at what she saw. Dustpelt and Ferncloud were mating, both having moans excape their mouths as they were lost in pure bliss and unaware of Mousefur spying on them from outside.

''Ohhh yeah, Dustpelt, harder, faster, ahhh.'' Ferncloud moaned as she was pounded from behind and uncontrollable of her feelings.

''Oh Ferncloud your so tight and warm!'' Dustpelt groaned with his tounge hanging from the side as he continued thrusting in and out of Ferncloud.

Mousefur stared wided-eyed at what she just witnessed, but the strange part was, she wasen't even mad. In fact she wished she was Ferncloud. Being pounded really hard by Longtail when they were the same age as Dustpelt and Ferncloud. It made her think of the good times, she was even a little wet just by thinking about it. After a while Mousefur coulden't take it any more and lowered her paw to her dripping wet core and slowly started to rub it. She let out a low moan as she continued to rub her core. She closed her eyes and imagined Longtail going in and out of her at a steady pace. She moved her paws faster, her juices dripping down her legs and forming a puddle.

''Oh yes Longtail. Your so big.'' Mousefur moaned as she pawed herself.

After about a few more seconds, Mousefur was getting close to her climax and so was Dustpelt and Ferncloud.

''Ferncloud, I'm going to cum inside.'' Dustpelt groaned as he was seconds away from his climax.

''Yeah, cum with me.'' Ferncloud moaned as she thrusted backwards fro more pleasure. It was too much for Ferncloud and she released her cum, splashing Dustpelt with her juices. Dustpelt gave one more thrust inside her and released his seed. Ferncloud cried out in pleasure and collapsed on the floor from their intense orgasms. After a few seconds, the two looked at each other and connected their muzzles with one another.

Mousefur was panting on the ground from her orgasm, licking her own paw and tasting her own jucies and loving them. She suddenly relised she should get away before Dustpelt and Ferncloud saw her. She ran back to the den and leaned against the wall, panting from the long run she had just made. Mousefur felt wierd. She had no idea why she did what she just did. Something just came over her and told her to it.

''What did I just do?'' Mousefur asked herself. ''How do I get so turned on. Something like that would just send me off the hook, but not this time. Maybe I'm not thinking right becuase I haven't eaten yet. Yeah that's it.'' Mousefur meowed as she got up and walked to the fresh kill pile.

Once she got there, she started ripping a huge rabbit into pieces. When Mousefur was done, she saw Dustpelt and Ferncloud walking sholder to sholder with smiles on their faces.

''Morning Mousefur.'' Ferncloud meowed to her as she looked through the fresh-kill pile.

''Morning Ferncloud.'' Mousefur meowed back, kind of nevous.

''Everything ok Mousefur?'' Ferncloud asked, noticing the old she-cat acting strange.

''Ahhh, yeah, I just need to go and see if there are any cats crossing into our territory. Ummm bye!'' Mousefur meowed as she got up and ran in a random direction.

''Dustpelt, did you notice Mousefur acting kind of wierd?'' Ferncloud asked, hoping that the old she-cat was okay.

''Mousefur, weird. NO!'' Dustpelt snorted.

Mosuefur finally slowled down when she was a good distense away from camp. She had never left by herself before.

''I really need to stop getting myself into these akward situations.'' Mousefur panted from her run. ''What should I do now?'' she asked herself, compleatly oblivious on what to do now. Mosuefur finally came to a disicion and went to the lake to get a drink. When she got there, she took a few sip's, loving the fresh, cool water on her tougne. Then she heard something in the trees moving beside her. She walked to the place it was coming from. As she walked, she found a few pawprints in the dirt and decided to follow them. It lead her to another part of the lake. She continued following the prints until they ended. When she looked around, she saw a figure of a cat 30 feet away from her. Mousefur stayed close to the ground as she stalked the unknown cat. When she was just 10 feet away from it, she hid in the bushes and and payed close attention to the cat and what it was doing. The cat was facing away from Mousefur so she was having a hard time figuring out who it was. She focused her view on it and soon relised it was Longtail.

''What is he doing out here?'' Mosuefur asked herself becuase he was blind and coulden't really see where he was going. He looked sad. Even more sad then the last time she saw him.

''Oh Mousefur. I wish you would choose me over Purdy. I love you so much. But you proabably won't. I'll just always love you in my heart even if you don't.'' Longtail got up and walked away with his head down. Mousefur sat up and thought.

''So he does love me.'' A thought came to her head on how to cheer him up. She knew it was a little wrong but she had to cheer him up. She knew exactly what to do.

_**Later that day**_

It was just another hour until Mosuefur and Longtail would spend the night together. But what Longtail didn't know was that it was going to be different then he expected. Mosuefur was just by a stream that ran through Thunderclan territory. She looked up at the sky and saw the sun getting lower and lower in the sky.

''Well I better get ready.'' Mousefur meowed as she dashed a little water over her sholder and scrubbing away any dirt stuck in her fur. She enjoyed the nice, cool water flow through her fur. It made her very calm and relaxed. After a few more seconds, she shook out her fur. She found a pincone and brushed it through her fur. She groomed herself until she looked as beautiful as possible. She looked stunning. Anyone would pass out from her looks. Mousefur headed back to camp and saw Ivypool and Foxleap talking to each other.

''Hey Ivypool, hey Foxleap.'' Mousefur meowed to them as she passed by.

''Hey M-. Wow! Mousefur you look different.'' Ivypool meowed as she stared at the elder.

''Um, whats the occasion?'' Foxleap asked as he looked her up and down.

''Oh, me and Longtail were going to hang out tonight. Listen. I'd love to stay and chat but I get to get going. Bye.'' Mousefur meowed and ran back to camp.

''Oh man, Mousefur is looking hot tonight.'' Foxleap meowed as he stared in the direction of the elder.

''Foxleap, your disgusting!'' Ivypool meowed jokingly.

''But you know how else is looking hot tonight?'' Foxleap meowed with a sly smile.

''Come here big boy.'' Ivypool purred and connected muzzles with each other.

_**Back in the Elders' Den**_

Mousefur waited inside the Elders' Den, humming to herself.

''Hey Mousefur, you in there?'' Mousefur was excited. She ran to the entrence and saw Longtail. His fur was sleek and shiny making him look very handsome.

''Wow Longtail, you look very nice tonight.'' Mousefur meowed with a smile.

''Uh, thanks Mousefur. I can't see you but I'm sure you look very nice.'' Longtail replied.

''Why thanks Longtail.'' Mousefur giggled and blushed.

''So what excatly are we doing?'' Longtail asked, not sure what the plan was.

''Ohhh I thought to go down by the lake for dinner. The whole clan is going to the lake to see the moon tonight.'' Mousefur meowed as she explained how everything was going to go. ''Well shall we?''

''Of course.'' Longtail meowed.

Mousefur and Longtail arrived by the lake. There was most of Thunderclan by the lake, staring up at the sky. The two sat side-by-side on the shore.

''Hello you two. Would you like a squirrel?'' Dustpelt asked as he walked by.

''Uh, no thanks, we'll just have a mouse.'' Mousefur meowed.

''Sure thing you two. I'll be back shortly.'' Dustpelt meowed as he walked past.

''Dustpelt's so nice.'' Mousefur meowed.

''Yeah.'' Longtail meowed back.

''Something wrong Longtail?''

''Mousefur, I haven't done this in a while. I'm not sure how to do this any more.'' Longtail meowed. He felt silly saying what he didn't know what to say or do.

''Here. I'll start you off. What do you do in your spare time?'' Mousefur asked.

''Cry myself to sleep.'' Longtail meowed under his breath.

''I'm sorry what was that?'' Mousefur asked, not sure what he had said.

''I said I sigh in disbelif on how beautiful the sun looks.'' Longtail meowed grinning, trying not to give away any signs of his lieing.

''Yeah, the sun is really beautiful during the sunset.'' Mousefur sighed, convinced by Longtail's story.

''So anything else?'' Mousefur asked.

''I don't get out much. I've been going through hard times.'' Longtail meowed looking away.

''Ahh that's wrong.''

''I don't really feel like talking about it Mousefur.'' Longtail growled.

''It's okay Longtail, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.'' Mousefur told him with an understanding face on.

''Dinner is served.'' Dustpelt meowed as he dropped a couple of mice in front ot them.

''Well lets dig in.'' Mousefur meowed looking up at Longtail.

''She-cat's get first bite.'' Longtail purred.

''Oh why thank you!'' Mousefur purred. She knelt down and took a large bite. The two took turns on taking bites. After a few moments they dicided to take a walk around the forest. As they were far out into the woods, both of them walking side by side, not saying a word to each other. Mousefur would always take a quick glance back at the old cat. Seeing all his muscles, she found that he was quite attractive. She begain to let out soft little pants as she was getting wet in her ''area''. She almost coulden't control herself. She had to do something or else she would go insane. Longtail was picking up a weird sent coming from Mousefur but didn't know what it was. He was losing it, the intoxicating sent got to him. He found out what the sent was but he didn't know what to do. Mousefur stopped him.

''Longtail, I know why you were upset. I heard you say you think I love Purdy more but I don't. I love you.''

Longtail stared at her with blank eyes. ''Really?''

''Even if I didn't love you, I would want you to move on.''

''But I don't know how!'' Longtail wailed.

''Like this.'' Mousefur meowed as she locked muzzles with Longtail. Longtail was taken aback and didn't know what to do, but didn't breck the kiss. It was full of love and passion and he soon found himself getting more envolved into it as he leaned closer, pinning Mousefur to the ground. After a few more moments of making out, the two broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes'. Mousefur was really wet and Longtails' tomhood was erected out of its sheath.

''Longtail. Lets have some fun.'' Mousefur meowed as she flipped the blind tom over, eyeing his cock hungerily, imaginging it inside of her and getting her more excited. Mousefur then started to jack off Longtail, making long strokes, up and down. She then leaned her head down and smelled the musky sent it gave off. She licked it from the base to the tip, making Longtail moan. Mousefur jacked him off agains as she used her tounge and circled it around the tip of his member. He let out soft groans. Mousefur took haft his cock into her mouth and sucked up and down. Longtail let our groans as Mousefur countinued to do her job, and that job was to make him happy. Longtail didn't know why she was doing this but he knew she was only doing this to cheer him up. Mousefur put more of his tomhood in her mouth, almost reaching the base. Longtail moaned louder at the treatment he was reciving. He relaxed his mucles, resting his head on the ground and watched Mousefur do her job. She saw he was enjoying his treatment and put his whole tomhood in her mouth. She built up speed, giving Longtail huge amounts of pleasure. Longtail's precum began to run out and Mousefur sucked faster, wanting the orgasm to be the best one she ever had. Mousefur prepared herself, gettign ready for the thick creamy liquid to go into her mouth. He bucked his hips up and released his seed down her throat. Longtail was panting, since that was the first orgasm he had in a long time. She licked her lips and turned around, revealing her glistening core.

''Longtail. I want you to fuck me, fuck me nice and hard.'' Mousefur commaned.

Longtail walked over and griped her hips, aligned his organ with hers, and pushed in. Mousefur let out a moan as he slowly thrusted in and out.

''Your much bigger then Purdy. I like it.'' Mousefur maoned as her jucies leaked out on the floor. Mousefur's insides were on fire and felt so good with the warm meat inside her. Longtail picked up speed causing both of them to moan and breath harder with each thrusts. Mousefurs legs were getting weaker until she could hardly stand up. Mousefur dug her claws into the ground and panted harder.

''Ohhh yeah Longtail. Just like that!'' Mousefur groaned. The air around them filled with the intoxicating sent that would make any male cat go crazy. Longtail was getting tired do to his old age but he didn't want to stop for it felt so good. It woulden't be too long until they reached there climax's. More and more fluids leaked down Mousefurs legs. Longtail gave a few hard thrusts and managed to get his huge cock inside.

''Ahhh, Longtail I-I'm go-gonna cum! C-cum with me!'' Mousefur moaned as she despertly wanted his seed inside of her. Longtail pounded harder into her and they both hit there climax together. Longtail sprayed his seed into her, filling her womb with his seed. Longtail pulled out and they lay on top of each other. Longtail stared into her eyes, despertly wanting to see them. For a moment, he wished he wasen't blind.

''Mousefur. I love you.'' Longtail purred in her ear.

''I-I love you too Longtail.''

The two fell asleep with each other and sleept there the whold night.

_**Did ya like it? Tell me what you think! Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I wanted to try my best on this one. Now on to the question. Well its more a poll.**_

_**Do you like this couple?**_

_**A) Yes- You get 1,000 cookies and stuffed animal versions of Longtail and Mousefur.**_

_**B) Kinda- You get 5oo cookies and a stuffed animal version of Longtail**_

_**C) No- You get 100 cookies and a stuffed animal version of Mousefur**_

_**Ready. Set. Review!**_


	4. Foxleap x Icecloud x Ivypool

_**WARNING: Huge amounts of bad words in this chapter! NOTE: I also though I would stop doing the questions. From now on they will be just poll questions. Some chapters might not have questions. So here is the next chapter. I already explained the prizes on the last chapter. I would have to go with maybe as well. I agree with everyone who said about the age gap. Now on with the chapter! This one was requested by Guest. Now a note to Guest: You gave me OC's but I decided to change it and make it Icecloud x Ivypool x Foxleap. Enjoy!**_

_**Foxleap x Icecloud x Ivypool**_

It was a beautiful day in the majestic place called Thunderclan. The sun, rising slowly into the sky, warmed the land with it's radiant touch, and everywhere around the forest was alive with the songs of Newleaf. The birds sang it in the canopies of the trees, the squirrels barked it as they scampered around and pillaged through the bountiful berry crops, and the wind carried with it a breath of new life so sweet and pure that it was almost intoxicating.

The day was so tranquil and everything so still, almost as the earth itself was lulled into sedation by the atmosphere which it so proudly created, but despite the tranquility and serentity of the forest, negitive enegry buzzed in its interior as cats from all four clans were washed into madness by the poisonous cloud which had settled over them.

Foxleap was particurly disturbed by this cloud that surrouned the camp, becuase he knew, even though it was his first time playing the game, that the female heat cycle had arrived, and on this day morals and common sence would be thrown in the wind by desire, and all that would remain would be a ravenous hunger to be settled by and means necessary.

And he knew that for some, those who were luckey enough to be tied down in a reletionship, this was not such a big deal, as the day would be bussiness as usual, just with an erotic twist, but for the unfourtionate singles, like him, the only thing to be left in the wake of mating season was a whole mess of trouble, and Foxleap wanted no part of that.

He had senced its imminent arrivial early on in the week, as he was certion others did as well, but was confident that when it did come, he would be able to seal himself off in his den till the crisis was over.

Little did he know that heat had a tendency to strike like a terrible tornado, hitting without warning and withour mercy.

He first relised that something was terribly wrong when he was midway through his weekly bath in the middle of the forest, and detected a scent on the air which immediently tapped into the deepest recessions of instinct in his mind. The scent hit him like a wave, causing his entire body to be consumed by the sudden rush of testosterone and endorphins as they clashed around his sex drive. The thought of sex tainted his every thought, and sought to drive his every action until he found out what he wanted and took it, whether it was consensual or not.

But he knew he had to be strong, and he knew he had to fight the urge, becuase if he didn't, there would be a litter of Foxleap. Jr's running amuck, and he would have absolutely no idea how to raise them.

He didn't want that, and he was certain that the mother or the clan woulden't want that either, so just as soon as he detected the scent, he dropped what he was doing and began to make a beeline back to camp with hope that he could get there with out getting tracked down by a she-cat.

But unfortunetly trouble had a way of keeping one step ahead of the game.

Two pairs of hungry eyes watched his every move from there hiding spot beside the path that lead to the lake, plotting the perfect moment to strike him down and make him theirs. They knew that timing was everything, as they had positioned themselves in a place past which they knew he would have to walk by, but they could not move too soon least they blew this whole operation and be without a fuck buddy to settle their needs.

One pure-white she-cat shifted her hindquarters tumultuously, as they waited and her desire had grown to much for her to bear, and begain to rise so she may pounce, but she was checked by a harsh whisper from her friend.

''Not yet.'' she scolded, arresting her friend's motion with her paw and pushing her to the ground.

The commotion caught Foxleap's ears and cuased him to pause and turn around.

''Hello?'' he called nervously, as the scent of heat had grown stronger on his way home. ''Is there anyone there?''

He waited for a moment longer, but when he heard no reply, he continued on, as he knew the longer he stayed outside of camp, the more likely trouble would find him.

The closer he got to camp, the more parinoid he got, for he felt like he was being watched and as he grew closer to striking range, he was walking in a brisk jog.

The two she-cat crouched and waited, then, as he became broad-sided to them, they lept out from the bushes and pinned him to the ground.

Foxleap was so suprise by his assult that in his attempt to screm became caught up in his throat and all he could do was fall to the ground; but once he hit, he came back to life and struggled to get back up.

''Come on, Ivypool.'' Icecloud grunted, ''hold him down.''

''I'm trying'' Ivypool cried, ''but he's a little bit stonger then I imagened.''

Icecloud smiled and licked her lips.

''That's fine.'' Icecloud purred, ''I like a good strong lover.''

Foxleap's eyes widened in suprise, for it was his sister, and finlly found his voice, but as soon as he was about to call for help, a rock was shoved into his mouth,and his plead for help was cut off.

''Uh-uh-uh.'' Icecloud purred as she ran a claw along his chest, ''We can't have any of that.''

Icecloud turned back to Ivypool as Foxleap began to struggle.

''Ivypool, could you be a dear and go fetch me some vines?''

Ivypool nodded and relesed Foxleap to get get some vines so that they may tie their victum down, but once she was off of him, he tasted freedom and kicked his sister off, but he severely underestimated the strenght and will of a she-cat in heat, and quickly found himself pinned once more.

''Now, now Foxleap.'' Icecloud grinned, grinding on his sheath, '' don't be rude. We haven't had a chance to show our hospitality yet.''

Foxleap grunted throught the gag in his mouth, but his cries fell on deaf ears.

''I'm back.'' Ivypool called, causing Icecloud to turn.

Foxleap began to struggle one final time, as he knew that once the vines were fastened to his paws that would be it, but little did he know that contiuing to fight was the biggest mistake he could have made.

''I can't hold him'' Icecloud groaned, struggling to keep him restrained, ''Ivypool, hold him!''

''I can't'' Ivypool wailed, as she tried to wrap his paws in the vines, ''He won't stop squirming!''

Icecloud huffed in annoyance and looked to her left, finding a softball sized rock then used it to administer a blow to the side of his head, knocking him out cold.

Foxleap's body went limp and Icecloud smiled.

''Sorry, baby, but we're a little bit too impatient to keep fighting with you.''

Foxleap's eyes flutterd open with a groan, and when he found himself in a den, he briefly thought it was all a bad dream, but then the scent of heat flooded into his nose and he heard the rapid panting of his excited trappers, it all came rushing back to him like a tidal wave.

He tensed and tried to flee, but relized quickly that escape would not be an option when he found himself bound by his paws on four sticks, revealing his underside in a fashion that left him completly vulnerable to the will of the two she-cats.

''Ah good your awake,'' Ivypool meowed as she walked over and straddling his body.

''Now the fun can begin.'', Icecloud purred, circling around towords his head and brushing her tail under his chin.

Foxleap was about to beg once more or talk some sense into them, but found that the rock that had once muted his voice was replaced by vines which had been tied around his muzzle.

''Oh right,'' Ivypool meowed, licking his nose, ''how silly of us.'' She then used her claws to cut the vines from around his mouth, ''We'll need that tounge.''

As soon as the vines were removed and his mouth was freed, he attempted to speak, but before the first words could pass his lips, Icecloud sat on his face, pressing her baking folds up against his wet nose.

Foxleap tried to fight it at first, but her persistence proved too much for him to overcome, so eventually he gave up and allowed his tounge to pass over his lips and into hers.

Icecloud shuttered upon the feeling the sensation of her brother's textured tounge as it teased her folds and let out a soft moan.

He hated that such thought would enter his mind but, he found that his own sister tasted pretty good. Her taste was like that of the most delectable treat he ever found, and despite what the sensible part of his head told him, he could not stop drinking.

Unbeknowest to him, or the she-cats, that the more he got into Icecloud's core the more his member began to slide out of it's sheath until Ivypool felt it poke her in the thigh.

''Icecloud, it's working!'', Ivypool meowed excitedly, as she slid her way down his body, ''Keep it up!''

''No problem there,'' Icecloud purred through a moan, ''he's got an amazing tounge!''

Ivypool smiled.

''Does he?'' she asked.

Her friend only nodded, too lost in ecstasy for words.

''Well,'' Ivypool meowed, turning her nose down toword his ever-lenghthing cock, ''so do I.''

Foxleap's ears perked up into attention as she said the words and he stiffened momentarily when he felt Ivypool's tounge run up the side of his cock.

This action caused the blood flow to his tomhood to increase tenfold and as a result, it slid the rest of the way out.

''Whoa,'' she yowled in amazement as she stared at the size, for she could tell by looking at his sheath that he had some size to him, but she never relized that he was _that_ big.

''What...is it?'' Icecloud panted, then began to scream as she felt her orgasm begin to rise.

''He's got a gigantic cock,'' Ivypool replied, still awed over the prize they had scored.

''Ooohhhh yeah,'' Icecloud groaned, squirting her cum all over his face, ''oh fuck.''

Foxleap coughed slightly, being taken off guard by the suddeness of her orgasm, but swollowed what had entered his mouth and began to lick off what had coated his muzzl greedily.

It was by this time that Ivypool could not stand to look at his cock any longer, becuase if she did she would go mad with want.

With one motion, she engorged his entire length, sucking his cock down her gullet until her lips touched his base.

This experiance was all new to Foxleap, as he was a virgin, so when he felt his head poke into her throat and then go past it as she literally swollowed it, he groaned in ecstasy as this was the best thing that ever happened to him.

By this time, Icecloud had remove herself from his face and now fell at her friends side, watching as she sucked his cock dry.

Down she went, turning her head left and right, then twisting slightly as she went up, alternating speeds and patterns so as to assure that the stimulation that her lover experinced was never quite the same. Icecloud sat aside, watching for as long as she could, but after two minutes had passed, she grew tired of being out of the fun and scooted in closer to Ivypool's side.

''Come on now, Ivypool,'' Icecloud purred excitely, ''don't be selfish. I'm hungry too.''

Ivypool nodded then pulled off with a slurp.

''Go for it.'' she meowed, allowing her friend to join in the fun.

Icecloud took her position before his cock and gave it a kiss before sucking it into her throat, but as she did this, he felt another pleasureable sensation coming from his balls. He craned his neck forward to see what was going on and found that Ivypool was licking and sucking his balls while Icecloud worked his cock.

''Oh, fuck,'' Foxleap groaned, lost entirely in bliss of what he was feeling, ''god damn.''

Iceclouds rhythem was slightly diffrent then Ivypools', and her blowjobs were a bit sloppier, but Foxleap did not mind as all, as the excess saliva provided more lubricant and allowed less friction as her tounge passed over his member.

Ten minutes finally passed when the two stopped and looked up at Foxleap, who panted heavily, clenching his paws into the ground.

''Shall we cut him free?'' Icecloud asked Ivypool.

Foxleap's ears perked up when he heard them mention cutting him loose, but now that he was so pumped up that he did not want to leave. If they could suck such mean dick, he could only imagine how good they were at fucking.

Ivypool mulled the question over in her mind, running her eyes up and down Foxleap's body a few more times then she shook her head.

''Nah.'' Ivypool replied, ''I'm going to saddle this one.''

Icecloud nodded and stepped aside as Ivypool once agian straddled Foxleap's body.

Foxleap trembled excitedly as she leaned forward and locked lips with him, they pulled away when he felt her paw wrap around his cock.

Ivypool smiled sleazily as she alighed his member with her core then begain to slowly seat herself, pushing it in.

Foxleap grunted as he felt his member enter the tight hole and leaned his head back as the warmth and moisture engulf it.

''God damn,'' he groaned, looking up at Ivypool and staring at her sleek tabby body, ''you're so fucking hot!''

Ivypool nodded, moaning softly, then began to bouce on his big dick, going all the way up its length the stopping when she felt the base of his member hit her core.

This was far the biggest cock she had ever taken, and she had taken a few in her life, and the way that it filled her up caused her to moan louder, as the pleasure was unlike anything she had dreamed of.

''Oh, yes!'', Ivypool moaned, ''Fuck yeah! Mmm!''

Foxleap lied there with his tounge hanging out of his mouth, as all of his previous apprehensions faded. Right now in this moment he did not care what the future brought. He was enjoying himself far to much to worry about what today might precipitate.

With this in his mind, he began to rock with her, timing his thrusts so that each time she came down on his base of his member, he pushed his cock up into her core, causing her to shriek with pleasure.

''Fuck me, Foxleap,'' Ivypool begged as she clung on to his chest fur, ''oh yes, yes, yes!''

Icecloud lied on the ground off the side, watching the way her friend took his cock, and pleasuring with her paws. She rubbed her core and teased her clit, and since she knew what she liked, she was able to stimulate herself quite well, but this would only due for so long. She needed that cock in her soon, before she completely lost her mind.

Ivypool lied her chest flat onto Foxleap's, grounding her paws on each side of his body so that he could really work her g-spot and work it he did.

Even though he was a virgin, he seemed to be a natural at fucking, knowing exactly where and exactly when to hit, and this in turn caused Ivypool to shriek in a way she had never done before. Her voice started out normal, but as he continued to fuck her, it became higher and higher in pitch until she was almost squeaking in delight.

''Oh fuck, Foxleap,'' Ivypool screamed, ''your going to make me cum!''

Foxleap clenched his teeth together and sped up, fucking her so fast that his hips were almost a blur.

''Oh,'' Ivypool cried, pinching her eyes closed and and lowering her head, ''yes, yes, fuck me! Ahhhhh!''

With that last shrill outcry, her juices squirted violently from her core, filling her up even more until she reached her maximum capacity, as his member was so big that it did not allow any drainage whatsoever.

''Fuck yeah,'' she panted, leaning forward and licking Foxleap's muzzle.

Not two seconds after she did this, though, she was forcefully removed from his cock, causing all of her juices to splash out onto Foxleap's inner thighs, and cast aside.

''What the hell, Icecloud?'' she asked angrily casting an icy glare at her friend.

''Sorry,'' Icecloud apologized, aligning Foxleap's cock with her core, ''I couldn't stand to watch any longer.''

Ivypool growled slightly, but after a second, she chuckled, because had the roles been reversed, she probably would have done the same thing.

''Sorry to keep you waiting,'' she meowed through the cracks of a laugh.

''Oh fuck,'' Icecloud moaned as she slid her way down her brother's cock, ''it's alright,'' she panted, ''it was worth it.''

Ivypool smiled and watched as her friends core was being split in haft by Foxleap's cock and wished she had still been on it, because she wanted to take his seed, but fair was fair.

''Just make sure I get some of that cum,'' Ivypool reminded, ''all that fucking made me thirsty.''

Icecloud nodded, as she rode his throbbing member.

''Oh yes!'', Icecloud moaned, ''Fuck me baby! Mmph! Fuck yeah!''

Foxleap growled softly as his sister bounced and began to fuck her like he had done with Ivypool, only this time, there would be a diffrent outcome.

Icecloud screamed as his cock ripped her core, then suddenly her eyes rolled back into her head, she lept off of him and fell to the ground where she began to jerk and roll like she had been possessed.

Foxleap panicked when he was this for he feared he had done something to hurt her.

''Holy fuck!'' he cried, '' I'm sorry! I-''

''Don't worry,'' Ivypool meowed to him, trying to calm him down, ''I've only seen this happen one other time, but you've mad her experience a body orgasm.''

''A what?'' Foxleap asked.

''It's an orgasm that essentially affects your whole body,'' she explained, ''she'll be fine.''

Foxleap turned his eyes over to where Icecloud lay, panting heavily.

''You're sure?'' he asked.

''Of course,'' Ivypool replied, stroking his cock with her paw, ''trust me.''

Foxleap regarded Icecloud briefly for a moment longer then relaxed, allowing his head to fall back once more.

''Now,'' Ivypool meowed, licking his cock, ''where were we?''

Without another word, she sucked Foxleaps cock into her mouth and swollowed his head once more, now trying with everything to make him cum, because she knew that it was a well-deserved treat after all they gone through to get to this point.

She bobbed her head up and down, twisting her paw in a corkscrew fashion to increase stimulation, but wanted to take her time so that her friend could have time to recover, because she knew she deserved some as well. It took Icecloud another three minutes to come to once more, and when she did, Ivypool stopped and turned to her.

''Hey, sweetie,'' she greeted, ''would you like to finish him off?''

Iceclould nodded and dragged herself over to him the began to work with her magical mouth once more, sucking on his cock with on shame whatsoever. She drooled and slurped as she sucked his member down into her throat then, after about five minutes, she felt Foxleap's legs stiffen and heard his breaths begining to palpitate.

''Fuck, Icecloud!'' Foxleap groaned, ''Your going to make me cum!''

Icecloud smiled and pulled away as her friend coddled up beside her, then began to use their paws to beat him off.

Foxleap's paws clenched into fist's and he began to groan, letting them know the time was near, so they both pressed their faces together and stuck out their tounges, waiting thirstily for their sticky, white reward.

Foxleap growled, pinched his eyes tightly closed, and then with a series of violent throbs, he shot rope after sticky rope of his cum into the she-cat's mouths and all over their faces, covering their eyes and noses in sticky white globs.

Once the last of his cum fired from his tool and his orgasm subsided, he peeled his eyelids open to find the two she-cats' in the process of licking his cum off each others faces and he smiled.

''I take it you had fun,'' Ivypool meowed, closing one eye as Icecloud swept her tounge over it, cleaning it from the cum.

Foxleap could only nod and smile stupidly, allowing a chuckle to tickle his throat.

''We're definitely going to have to do this another time.'' Icecloud meowed, rising to her feet and cutting the vines free from Foxleap's paws.

Once Foxleap was free, he sat up, rubbing his wrists where the vines once restrained him, then turned up to the the two she-cats'.

''Thank you.'' he meowed gratefully.

Ivypool shook her head with a smile.

''No, it is we who should be thanking you.'' she meowed.

''Now get going,'' Icecloud meowed softly, ''before someone sees you.''

Foxleap nodded and rolled over onto his paws the walked out, smiling broadly as his cock finally retreated into it's sheath.

_**Gosh, such a dirty chapter! No question for this chapter and there probably won't be any for the next few chapters. Stay tuned for the next chapter, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Cinderpaw, Mousepaw, Berrypaw, Poppypaw, Honeypaw, and Hazelpaw.**_


	5. Firestar x Sandstorm

_**Okay, some important news for you all to hear: So the lemons with the apprentices and Ivypool with the toms will still be posted but not right away because they take more time. So I went to do the Fire x Sand one. This one was requested from Rainstorm of ShadeClan. This takes place when Squirrelflight and Leafpool are warriors just so ya ! I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does.**_

_**Firestar x Sandstorm**_

Firestar knew that he had to keep a low profile that day and remain primarily in his den as he knew what could happen to him if he were caught beyond the safety of its walls and would only leave if it was absolutely necessary, but he knew that not even that would keep him safe, because his den would only protect him from other she-cats, not his mate.

Any other day if she were to come to him and say ''Let's do it.'' he would be on her without a second thought, but today was a diffrent story. On any other day the experience would be enjoyable, but on this day she always went completly nuts, and last time he was lucky enough to even still have a dick after she was finished with him.

He truly wished to duplicate such an occasion today, so he had made a few prior preparations, but he somehow knew that any attempt he would make to fight her off would only forgo the inevitable, and result only in his eventual defeat... But at least nobody could ever call him a quitter, right?

These thoughts crossed his mind as he silently crept toward the front of the den and away from his mate, for he wished not to disturb her, at least until that crazy bitch was properly restrained, so on paws which were lighter then feathers, he skulked to the front of his den, hell bent upon collecting the length of vines which he had cut and brought in last night after he had drugged her from some herbs from the medicene cats den and she had gone to sleep.

He briefly wondered why he had taken so long to restrain her, as common sense would dictate that he would have tied her up as soon as he administer the sleeping agent, but he figured that he had all the time in the world, as he had given her twice the dosage required to knock her out for the night, so there was no hurry, and he had other things that he needed to take care of, like making sure through wary peeks over the ledge that everything was alright in the camp.

But now that his previous engagements were seen to, he could focus on keeping his tomhood intact. He crept to the mouth of the den and collected vines in his mouth then turned to his mate. But as he watched her sleep, he felt a freash wave of guilt wash over him, as he hated he should do such a thing to her.

But he knew it had to be done. He just hoped that she could forgive him once the heat was off.

He sighed and began to approach her, but as he took his third step, her eyes fluttered open and, with a soft groan, her body stirred.

''Fox-dung,'' he muttered, stopping immediately in his tracks.

''Firestar?'' she asked, turning her eyes groggily over to him.

Firestar quickly separated himself from the vines, as he knew that the jig was up and he did not want to anger her then feigned a smile.

''Hey,'' he meowed nervously.

Sandstorm began to press herself slowly to her paws, but as her body was righted into its proper, upright position, she was suddenly blasted by a rush of energy. Her hormones spiked and she became engulfed by the desire to fuck.

''That time already?'' she asked, allowing a smile to creep across her face as she turned to her mate, ''Awesome.''

Without a word, and without allowing even another second to go by, she lept to her paws and launched herself at her mate.

Firestar did not have the time to let out a cry for help before he was taken to the ground and before he could even comprehend what it was that was happening to him, he felt his mate's tounge beginning to brush quickly over his member, demanding that it showed itself so she may satisfy her desires.

Firestar was completly defenseless against his mate and felt blood beginning to rush into his member, causing it to crown in his sheath, but it did not go much further for quite some time.

''Come on, honey.'' Sandstorm crooned, encouragingly, ''I know you've still got it in you.''

But is still didn't happen, so she scowled.

''Alright, looks like we're going to do it the hard way.'' she hissed, taking her paw and sliding out her claws, forcing it into his sheath and exposing his member.

Firestar tensed, for it was painful, but he dared not struggled through fear of hurting himself further and simply lied there as his mate took his cock in her mouth, but it still refused to erect.

Feeling fustration overpowering her, she then straddled his body, holding his cock by the base.

''You'd better get it up, or I'll tear it off.'' she warned, sitting on his waist and pushing his limp cock in her core.

Firestar groaned as he felt it enter and felt panic begin to set in, because he was almost certain that in the heat of the moment, she she tough and ment what she said, and he really didn't want that to happen.

Sandstorm moaned softly as she felf his cock enter her, becasue at least she had something inside of her, but what he offered her presently just wasn't enough to satisfy. She needed him to get up, otherwise, having him inside of her would be pointless.

''Are you trying my patience?'' she growled, glaring down into his eyes.

''I'm sorry,'' he cried, ''I'm trying, but it's kinda hard to when someone is threating to rip my dick off!''

Sandstorm sighed.

''Fine,'' she meowed resentfull, ''we'll try it your way.''

With that, she simply sat there, waiting impatiently for something to happen.

Once the pressure was backed off, Firestar closed his eyes, trying to relax so he could focus, because at his age, getting an up required all the attention.

_Alright, focus, Firestar. This is it. Either you come to life , or be withour sex for the rest of your life. Your inside of your mate right now. Yes, she gained a little weight since the last time to mated her, but she is still an amazing fuck. Don't you want to experience that again?_

_All it takes is a little bit of blood, and- yes! It's working!_

As Firestar dwelled on the thought on fucking his mate and how great it was, he felt blood rush to his cock and felt it throb as life was birthed into it.

Sandstorm felt the throb and knew that it was working, and shivered with excitment, knowing what was in store for her today, because her mate knew exactly how to please her.

''Come on, honey,'' she meowed, rubbing her paws on his chest fur, ''fuck me good.''

Firestar smiled dubiously up at her, feeling his erection grow, and as it increased in size, Sandstorm began to moan, feeling as it expanded and pushed further into her.

Finally, it reached its point of full erection, and Sandstorm smiled.

''Do it,'' she commanded, ''fuck me!''

Firestar nodded and got to his feet as his mate rolled over on her back, exposing her beautiful set of nipples and glistening folds, which waited just for him.

He gazed excitedly down upon her body, for, even though she had put on some weight in her years, she was still beautiful in his eyes, and lowered his muzzle toward her wanting core, but Sandstorm stopped him.

''Never mind that,'' she panted, pushing his muzzle away from her core, ''just put it in me, now!''

Firetar jumped slightly when she snapped at him, because that particular vocalization always frightened him, no matter how many times he heard it, but quickly recovered and positioned his body over her so that he may enter her, and after gaining control of his cock which swung and throbbed between his legs, he aligned it with her hungry core and pushed slowly into her. Sandstorm crouched down, keeping her bottem in the air so that way Firestar could reach better. He gripped her scruff and pushed slowly into her.

''Yes,'' Sandstorm growled, feeling her lover's cock force it's way into her.

Firestar groaned, feeling his member becoming engulfed in warmth and moisture then once he had pushed his whole member inside her, he paused for a moment, repositioned his stance, then began to slowly thrust her.

''Yes,'' Sandstorm moaned, rubbing her belly with her paws and exciting each ot her ten nipples, ''oh, Firestar!''

Firestar smiled and began to speed up, thrusting her at a moderate pace which was not too strenuous for him, but still provided his mate with the pleasure she desired.

Sandstorm moaned softly as she felt him increase speed, then cried out when her hit her g-spot, something that he was very good at, but when he struck it the fourth time, her sex drive suddenly went berserk and she pushed him off of her.

''Sandstorm, wha-,''

''Shut up,'' she snarled, rolling over onto her paws and lifting her tail to the side. ''fuck me now, and no more of that slow crap. Give me all you've fucking got!''

Firestar hesitated for a moment.

''Do it now!'' Sandstorm demanded.

Firestar jumped at her angry outburst and quickly leapt upon her back. She crouched down and Firestar grabbed her scruff.

''Put it in me!'' Sandstorm ordered, her core dripping with want.

Firestar aligned himself with her entrence and shoved his way quickly into her then began to fuck, but clearly it wasn't up to Sandstorm's standards, because she turned and growled at him. Firestar, fearing her sexual wrath, got the message and sped up, fucking her with such great ferocity that his hips were almost a blur.

Contented, Sandstorm sighed and lowered her head with a smile, then began to moan.

''Oh yes, Firestar!'' Sandstorm yowled, digging her claws in the den floor, ''Fuck me good!''

Firestar panted but he wasn't going to stop.

And a part of him wondered why he stuck around so long and allowed himself to take such punishment from her. Maybe there was something that really turned him on when she bossed him around.

''Focus!'' Sandstorm snapped, jerking his attention back to her.

''Yup,'' he thought with a smile, ''that's definitely it.''

He wrapped his paws tighter around her waist and continued to pound away at her folds, banging her so hard that juices began to spray onto his thighs each time he shoved into her.

''Oh yes!'' Sandstorm cried, her voice taking on a higher octave, ''Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!''

''I love it when you yell.'' Firestar panted, using his pads to pinch her nipples and nibble on her ears.

Sandstorm shuddered with ecstasy, causing her fur on her back to stand on end, and she lowered her front part of her body, lifting her rear higher into the air so that her mate could really work her g-spot.

Firestar, knowing exactly where and when to hit her, pounded her sensitive spot so effectively that Sandstorm's screams became shrill sqeaks.

''Oh yes Firestar!'' Sandstorm purred loudly, feeling her core begin to contact, ''Keep going! Ugh!''

Firestar felt her core contracting and knew that she was getting close to making her cum, so he began to pound her faster and harder then he ever thought he was capable of.

''Oh fuck!'' Sandstorm screamed, ''I think I'm going to cum.''

Firestar heared and smiled through a grimace, feeling the juices beginning to flow more freely with each contraction and then...

''Oh yes! Oh man! OHHHHHHH YESSSS!''

Firestar felt a sudden rush of fluids strike his member which was so powerful that when pulled back to thrust into her again, it forced it out of her core and still had enought energy to spray onto his waist and thighs.

Sandstorm stood panting in the wake of her orgasm, her juicies still dripping from her core and Firestar took this chance to rest, laying his chest down on her rump and back.

But that did not last long, as Sandstorm turned to face him.

''Your turn,'' Sandstorm panted, ''get onto your back.''

Firestar did as he was told, though he moved slowly due to his fatigue, and removed himself from his mate's back, then sprawled out on his back.

Sandstorm smiled and turned to him on rubbery legs then lowered her mouth toward his cock, which waited just for her.

She started by rubbing it gently with her paw, then gave it a slow lick from bottem to the top, then finally she sucked it into her mouth, going all the way down to the base before going back up again.

Firestar groaned as he felt her suck his cock and closed his eyes, indulging himself in the pleasure he was receiving. Like he knew how to do with her, she knew exactly what he liked. She started off slowly, using her paw to gently fondle his balls, but as time drew on, she sped up and changed her routine up, making it so that she never did the same thing for more then about thirty seconds.

Firestar began to pant heavily, enjoying every second of it, but after about ten minutes, much to his dismay, he felt her mouth lift from his member.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head to see what was wrong, but was quickly pushed flat once more when his mate straddled his body and sat down on his cock once more the began to bounce on it.

''Oh yes!'' Sandstorm moaned, tilting her head back and rubbing her body with her paws.

Firestar smiled and placed his paws on her hips and stared at her as she worked him over, watching her teats, which were swollen by her heat, bounce with in sync with her rhythem.

''I love you so much.'' Firestar meowed to her, sliding his paws over her body.

''I love you...too.'' Sandstorm panted, grinding her core on his member.

Firestar smiled and lowered his paws to her hips again, beginning to thrust against the rhythem of her bouncing, causing Sandstorm to moan.

''You know just how to fuck me,'' Sandstorm crooned, leaning down and kissing him on the muzzle.

Firestar kissed her back and sped up his thrusts while they were still in this position, fucking her so hard that his balls slapped her folds. This caused Sandstorm to moan into his mouth and dig her claws into his shoulders, but Firestar did not mind, because it was all part of the fun.

''Ah! Yes!,'' Sandstorm cried, sliding her claws down his chest, ''Yes!''

Firestar panted, ignoring the burn in his core, because there was a much more pleasureable burn beginning to rise from his cock.

''Sandstorm, I'm going to cum!'' Firestar panted, wrapping his paws around her back and digging in his claws.

Sandstorm heared and moaned then began to rock with him.

Firestar's grip tightened and so did Sandstorm's as his member slapped against her walls, gaining further entrence with each time he slammed into her, until finally Firestar couldn't take it anymore. With one incredibley forceful lunge of his hips and a downwards push from his mate's body, he shoved into her one last time then howled as his cum fired off into her, filling her to the point where she thought she would pop.

''Oh... yeah...'' Sandstorm purred, releasing her grip.

Firestar panted as his last rope of cum was released and layed panting on the floor.

''You're just as amazing as the first time I mated with you.'' Firestar meowed with a lazy smile.

Sandstorm grinned and turned her head to give him a kiss.

''I love you so much.'' she panted, laying her head on her chest. But she froze when she saw three shapes of cats peeking into the den.

''Yes, come in.'' Sandstorm called with a nervous glance at Firestar.

Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, and Thornclaw padded in. Firestar's fur grew hot when he found out that they had seen. ''Don't worry Firestar,'' Dustpelt sneered, ''We didn't see nothing.''

_**And there you have it everyone. Another lemon done! Now the other ones should becoming out shortly. Please do not send any more requests until the other chapters are done. Thank you!**_


	6. Apprentice Love

_**Hey everyone! Here is another lemon and I hope you enjoy it! This one was requested by Guest. Enjoy!**_

_**Apprentice Love**_

The woods were rather dark in the light only made by the stars. The woods were silent in ThunderClan's side. There was just enough light in the forest to see something stirring in the shadows. The silhouettes of a cat zigzagged through the trees, slipping in-between them like liquid.

This cat was on a mission for a she-cat. He needed one desperately to fulfill his needs of pleasure and Heatherpaw was definitely not cutting it. She was too delicate, always wanted him to go slow and there was no fun in that. He needed a she-cat that was willing to get into some hard-core mating. None of the slow crap.

Thin rays of silver light sliced through the leaves. The tom cat passed by a beam of light, turning his golden tabby pelt into a silver flame. He froze as he neared the edge of the hollow which was ThunderClan's home. He stopped and sniffed, peering over the edge to see the Apprentice Den shake and one-by-one a line of apprentices came out. He had planned a meeting in the forest with them. Though none of them knew what it was about, the tabby was the only one. He smiled when he saw them creep around through the shadows and out the dirt-place tunnel. The sleeping Cloudtail, who was on watch was not even paying attention and realized the soft kittypet was catching up on some sleep since he was a mentor and all.

Once the camp was all quite again, the tabby crept down some rocks piled up the side of the hollow. He froze yet again as he accidently swiped a tiny pebble. It tumbled down the rock and hit the side of the Warriors Den. When the tabby heard nothing, he continued and walked around the side of the Warriors' Den and found the Apprentice Den. Smiling to himself, he pushed himself in and found the only sleeping apprentice that didn't come out with the others. The beautiful smoke-colored she-cat named Cinderpaw. The she-cat he daydreamed about all the time. The one that was always excited and head-strong. He was hoping she liked hard mating. He hoped she was nothing like Heatherpaw.

Meanwhile Cinderpaw was having a dream about being fucked by Cloudtail. Every time Cinderpaw went into heat she would have strange, sick, erotic dreams that left Cinderpaw dazed and confused, never understanding why she had these dreams. Maybe she needed a tom that bad but Cinderpaw never really wanted a mate. She thought toms were idiots. But there was one tom that she didn't think that about. His name was Lionpaw.

Dreams about Lionpaw was very rare. She hardly had dreams about the handsome tom. And when ever she did have dreams about the tabby, she considered it a treat to have such a pleasurable dream. When she would wake up she would find her bedding soaking wet and would have to throw it away. She was always embarrassed. She probably had set the world record for changing her bedding the most times.

This time she woke up from something soft brushing against her. She sat up, her bedding not wet which was unusual because usually it was. She blinked rapidly a few times, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden darkness.

Then the soft rub came from her back. Cinderpaw turned around. Strangely, no one was in the den. Was there a meeting or something? As Cinderpaw made her way to the entrance, a heavy weight landed on top of her, pushing her to the floor. Cinderpaw screeched, unsheathing her claws, about to claw her attacker but she relaxed suddenly when she saw who it was. Lionpaw!

''Lionpaw! What are you- Ow!'' Cinderpaw yelped when he shoved his paw into her mouth, claws out. His claws went back in and slowly pulled his paw away from her snout.

''Sorry about that,'' Lionpaw whispered, 'I just need some one to please me.'' Cinderpaw froze. What did he mean? There was still a whole bunch of questions that needed answers but she yelped when his rough tounge scraped along her teats, harding them in just one lick.

''Stop!'' Cinderpaw snarled. Lionpaw stopped, still in the process of licking another teat. ''What is the meaning of this?'' Lionpaw smiled, ''Of course, I completely forgot to explain.''

''Explain what?'' she snapped.

''Well, I must confess Cinderpaw. I love you.'' Cinderpaw paused. He loves me? she thought.

''And I really need a she-cat to please me! I need you Cinderpaw. So I sent the other apprentices out so I could spend time with you.'' Cinderpaw's heart melted with love. He really did care about her.

''Do what ever you want sweetie.'' Cinderpaw purred, exposing her belly so that way Lionpaw could continue to finish her off where he started. After licking her nipples again, she made his way down to her core. He could feel wave after wave of heat coming from down there. The sweet smell unfolded around his muzzle, begging him to come forward and lick it. Lionpaw shuddered with the thought of going inside of her. Cinderpaw pushed her hips forward but Lionpaw backed away.

''What's wrong Lionpaw?'' Cinderpaw asked in a sexy voice, ''Don't you want to claim your prize and make me yours?'' she shook her hips a bit, exposing her core some more.

''Sorry,'' Lionpaw smirked, ''but you're going to have to chase me if you want me.'' With that, he whirled around and out of the den. Cinderpaw scrambled into a upward position, pausing before she went outside. Any cat would be dumb enough to go out in the freezing cold Leaf-Bare weather. But then again, she would do any thing for Lionpaw.

Cinderpaw kept to the shadows, her dark colored coat blending into the shadows. She paused yet again, trying to find where the handsome tom had disappeared too. Then she saw a golden tabby tail slip in-between the dirt-place tunnel and with a sigh, ran forward, not trying to disturb Cloudtail. As she passed by, her tail whisked by his ear, touching his velvet soft ears. He twitched once, before he snuggled deeper into his fur.

Cinderpaw squeezed out, some of her fur got ripped out and still clung to the thorns. She padded deeper and deeper into the forest, enjoying the coolness of the breeze that wound it's way through her fur. The path began to narrow and the tree's stretched higher up into the sky. She found that she was at the training hollow. Where was Lionpaw at?

There was rustling sound from behind her. Whirling around, she bumped right into Berrypaw! Cinderpaw yelped and scrambled upward, her fur ruffled. Berrypaw tilted his head to one side, ''Cinderpaw? What are you doing here?''

Hollypaw, Mousepaw, Poppypaw, Honeypaw, and Hazelpaw soon padded out behind him.

Cinderpaw shook her head, ''I can ask you the same thing.''

Hazelpaw came up to stand by Berrypaw. ''Lionpaw told us yesterday to come and meet him by the Training Hollow,'' Hazelpaw looked around, ''But it seems that he's not here yet.''

''Well, I was trying to find him. He woke me up then took off and I couldn't find him. I saw him exit by the Dirt Place Tunnel but once I got in the forest, he was no where to be found.'' Cinderpaw had decided to keep the mating part a secret. She didn't want any one to find out what the two did.

''Oh no!,'' Hollypaw yelped, ''I hope a fox didn't get him!''

''Don't worry Hollypaw,'' Cinderpaw reassured her, wrapping her tail on her shoulders, ''I'm sure he's fine.''

Just as she said that, yet another rustling sound came from the bushes followed but mumbling. Jaypaw came out, his face twisted in anger. ''Jaypaw?'' the apprentices' chimed at the same time. Jaypaw froze and Cinderpaw shuddered. It seemed that even though he was blind, it looked like he was staring straight at her.

Jaypaw was pushed aside as Lionpaw busted out, a piece of fur hanging in his eyes were quickly blown back as he thrashed his head back, letting all the she-cat's admire his handsome face. ''Missed me?'' he asked. Hollypaw scurried forward, pressing her muzzle in his chest fur. ''Oh, I was so worried! I thought something happened to you! We all thought that.''

Lionpaw chuckled, looking around the other apprentices until his gaze rested on Cinderpaw's. Cinderpaw looked away, her fur growing hot as she felt him still gazing on. ''So,'' Berrypaw growled eyeing Lionpaw, ''Why in the world did you drag us out here in the cold? I'm freezing!'' Berrypaw shivered after her said that.

Lionpaw stood in front of all the apprentices like a leader, sweeping his tail around for all to hear. ''So, I was just wondering, how many of you know about mating?'' he asked.

The apprentices froze, whispering to one another. Cinderpaw ducked. She knew everything about mating. None of the others raised their tail so very slowly, she lifted it. Lionpaw caught Cinderpaw's eye yet again and smiled. ''Cinderpaw, very good...'' he nodded slowly. Cinderpaw stepped forward, trying her best to ignore the stares of the other apprentices.

''Now,'' Lionpaw meowed, jumping down beside Cinderpaw and she felt suddenly wet when he stood next to her, ''I will demonstrate how to mate, then I will pair you up and fun will begin..'' he ended with a smirk. The apprentices stared as Cinderpaw was forced into a hunters crouch. The heavy tom climbed on top of her and sank onto her back with a sigh.

''Lift your tail!'' Lionpaw commanded and Cinderpaw did as she was told.

Then he gripped her scruff with a grunt, telling her to brace herself, then his hard erect member was shoved deep into her core. Cinderpaw screeched as her virginity was taken away and torn down from his mighty dick. As Lionpaw pulled out, Cinderpaw relaxed a little as she got used to it. He began to do this over and over until the pain was gone and it was turned into pleasure. Lionpaw groaned as Cinderpaw bucked her hips back to meet his whenever he pulled out and was ready to go back in. Cinderpaw was not at all embarrassed that she was actually doing it in front of all the apprentices.

Cinderpaw tried to hold back her cuss words but they flowed out like water anyway. ''Oh fuck Lionpaw, your so big and fit so well in me! Tear me up with your huge dick! Push that cock all the way up me! Make me scream your name! Fuck me faster! Harder! Impregnate me!''

Lionpaw moaned at the words Cinderpaw was giving him. He loved the way she talked dirty to him. He soon felt tingling in his member and knew he was reaching his climax and in a matter of seconds, he would cum. ''O-oh Cinderpaw, I'm not going to last much lo-longer!'' he panted.

Cinderpaw nodded and with one finale thrust back she cummed all over Lionpaw's cock. Lionpaw let out a low groan as his sticky, white fluids mixed with her's. The two fell over, panting from the most amazing orgasm they had ever had. Dam, Lionpaw thought getting even harder from the thoughts he was thinking, She's even better then Heatherpaw!

Cinderpaw lifted her head and saw the cats just staring at them, their mouths wide open. She caught sight of Berrypaw's huge member and soon realized that the other toms members were all hanging out as well. Lionpaw sat up and smiled, ''Okay, you saw how sex is done. Now it's your turn to try it! I'll pair you up. I don't care if it's two she-cats I just want you to have the best day of your life!''

Cinderpaw thought that the others were going to turn away from the opportunity but surprisingly they lined up to be placed with their partners. ''I didn't think they would be this eager.'' Lionpaw murmured to Cinderpaw, who giggled.

''Okay, I will go with Hollypaw, Mousepaw and Poppypaw can be together, Berrypaw and Honeypaw, Hazelpaw can join me and Hollypaw, and Cinderpaw will be with grumpy-whiskers.'' Lionpaw jerked his head over to where Jaypaw sat, completely uninterested.

Cinderpaw smiled through a purr as the cats got to work. She brushed against Jaypaw but she only heard a grunt from him and that was it. ''Come on Jaypaw baby. I need your cock inside me.'' she whimpered.

Jaypaw bared his teeth, ''I don't think s-'' he paused in his sentence, his mouth open and soon his blind eyes closed slightly as Cinderpaw began to use her tail and paws to rub his sheath. ''Ohhhh, Cinderpaw.'' he grumbled, his eyes closed completely now.

''Your enjoying it, aren't you Jaypaw baby?'' Cinderpaw asked in a sexy tone, getting rather close to him and soon she was leaning on him until he fell to floor. First he was all grumpy but now he found himself more involved in this whole sex thing. Cinderpaw continued to please him, then used her other paw and began to get herself aroused again by rubbing her core, starting out slow but then picking up pace as wave after wave of pleasure was surged through her spine.

''J-jaypaw.'' she stammered, about to say something to him but she was cut off as Jaypaw connected his muzzle with her's. Cinderpaw's eyes were wide open but then they slowly closed as Jaypaw pushed her over, climbing on top of her with a smirk on her face. ''I'm going to be your leader for tonight and your going to obey me.''

''Oh yes Jaystar, be my leader and ride my core all night long! I need to feel you deep inside me!'' Cinderpaw groaned, trying her best to be dirty. Without another word, Jaypaw thruster deep inside her, his cock, which took Cinderpaw by surprise by his size, slammed through her with on mercy, not even letting Cinderpaw get a chance to adjust to his size.

He bounced on her back, making Cinderpaw groan and buck her hips back as he rode her like he had promised. ''Oh fuck Jay-''

Jaypaw cuffed her over the ear. ''Jaystar baby, I'm Jaystar now!''

''Ohh, my great big leader, ride me faster, go harder, I want to scream your name all the way to StarClan!'' Cinderpaw begged. This made Jaypaw go faster, so fast that his hips were smacking her hips. They were a blur as he tried to get as far up into her as his cock could go. Of course he didn't want to hurt either one of them in the process but he didn't know why he was so crazy. Because it was his first time mating maybe?

His legs felt wobbly all of a sudden and his member began to throb. Cinderpaw tightened as she knew what was happening and pushed back as she waited for her white salty reward to come. When it never came, she pushed back a few more times, hearing Jaypaw groan as his cock threatened to release his cum in a few seconds. ''Come on Jaystar,'' Cinderpaw cooed, ''Fill me up. Don't be shy.''

''Don't worry,'' he panted, ''I COMING!'' he yowled finally as his cum shot straight up her core, painting her walls with the gooey white stuff. Cinderpaw smiled and soon release her cum with a purr. Jaypaw pulled out, a strand of cum still connecting them.

Jaypaw broke it and came around to stand in front of her. ''Suck it!'' he commanded as he shoved his wet member into her mouth. ''Yes Jaystar.'' Cinderpaw purred as she took it in her mouth and began to use her rough tounge to swirl it around his tip.

''YES CINDERPAW! SUCK IT RIGHT THERE!'' Jaypaw groaned loudly as she worked her way upward and slid her tounge all the way back down to the tip. His member swelled and without a warning, he shot his cum down her throat, making her gag. Cinderpaw swallowed it all and threw her head back and began to yowl his name. ''JAYPAW, JAYPAW, JAYPAW!''

Jaypaw smiled and nuzzled her cheek. The blind tom seemed happy to have Cinderpaw as his own. ''Best I ever had.'' he whispered to her. Cinderpaw snuggled closer to him and looked up at him, ''You liked it didn't you bad boy?''

Jaypaw nodded but before he could say anything, Cinderpaw was dragged away from him. She saw Berrypaw and Mousepaw. The two tom's smiled and pounced on her. She soon realized that the roles had switched and she now had Berrypaw and Mousepaw to please.

Cinderpaw turned around, swishing her tail to the side as she exposed her small core which still had stretched even though she had two other toms fuck her already. ''Be my daddy for tonight.''

Mousepaw grinned and went straight into her core. He turned to Berrypaw and yowled, ''Looks like I'm going to need some help to stretch her core.'' Berrypaw jumped on top of Mousepaw and lined his member with her core. Cinderpaw tensed as she waited for yet another member to enter her and this outcome would be more painful because now there would be two toms and that meant it would really pull her core apart.

She screeched as her private part was split in haft by the toms massive cocks. ''Fuck me nice and hard,'' Cinderpaw remained the toms', ''I never done two toms before so it may hurt but I don't care. As long as I get something from you two.''

Meanwhile, Lionpaw was going to town on Honeypaw. His thrust's shook Honeypaw's whole body which made her moan with joy and ecstasy. She wanted a lot from the handsome tom but she wasn't getting enough so she was going to kick it up a notch. When Lionpaw trusted in again, Honeypaw quickly pulled him out and threw him on his back. She caught the surprised look on Lionpaw's face and couldn't help but purr with laughter.

''It's not funny!'' Lionpaw wailed, trying to get up, but Honeypaw pushed him back down.

''Your doing a splendid job sweetie but I want more then this.'' Honeypaw leaned down and pushed down slowly onto his cock, it was enveloped in warmth from Honeypaw's heat. Honeypaw needed something hard, warm, and wet jiggling inside her and she was going to get it. She began to thrash her bottom around, making Lionpaw's member hit against her walls. There was not a second to pass and the pleasure never stopped. ''O-o-o Honeypaw! I-I'm going to c-cu-cum!''

''Do it Lionpaw!'' Honeypaw squeaked like a kit, ''I need your cum inside me!'' She thrashed harder and faster and without a warning, Lionpaw sprayed her insides with no mercy. Honeypaw came with a yowl and all the other fucking cat's came as well. Cinderpaw came on Berrypaw's cock and Mousepaw, who had Cinderpaw sucking his dick, came inside her mouth. Everyone laid on the ground panting from the orgasm's they had.

Cinderpaw desperately looked for Jaypaw who had been fucking with Hollypaw and nuzzled into his fur. Jaypaw caught he sweet scent and began to purr. Another pelt brushed against Cinderpaw and she smiled as she knew it was Lionpaw.

''We have to do this another time!'' Cinderpaw pleaded to them both. Jaypaw nodded and Lionpaw nodded.

''We will,'' he declared, ''And share the same memories we shared here today.''

_**So there you have it Ladies and Gentlemen! Another lemon done! Don't forget to send in request and review! I'll be doing an OC form to fill out on the next chapter so that way you can start sending in OC's! **_


	7. Tigerclaw x Spottedleaf

_**Hey everyone! I have 2 messages for you all so listen closely!**_

_**Message 1: So I know that the Apprentice Lemon was silly to most of you and I know I could have done better then that. Sorry that it was stupid and dumb and I promise, this one will be better then the last one!**_

_**Message 2: So I lied. Yes I lied! The OC form will be on the next chapter, I promise!**_

_**Now enjoy yourself with the next lemon! This one was requested by Blizzardjump. Now I did this one because I don't like Fire x Spotted pair and you don't see Tiger x Spotted that much. So this one sould be fun! Enjoy!**_

_**Tigerclaw x Spottedleaf**_

Tigerclaw sat in the middle of the Medicine Cat clearing, fidgeting, waiting for Spottedleaf to arrive. After coming back from the huge battle with RiverClan he had a few deep cuts on him. After the battle he was told to go get his cuts checked before they got infected because two days had already passed and he still hadn't had them checked. Naturally, he would have argued with Spottedleaf but she had calmly informed him that he didn't have a choice and later decided to get an examination from her anyway.

As Tigerclaw shifted slightly, he smiled with unknown amounts of pain as his cuts were now burning and were probably already infected.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to the tabby warrior, the ferns parted and Spottedleaf came in with herbs in her mouth. She went to her Herb Store and scanned over the piles, making sure that all the seeds and leaves were in the proper place and so on. While she was glancing over the herbs Tigerclaw took the time to, as discreetly as possible, check out the beautiful Medicine Cat. Despite knowing her true age, he had to admit she was very attractive to say the least, with her small delacate paws, and a sleek thin body Tigerclaw had many wet dreams about her but he didn't want to tell her that. Just thinking about all those dreams he had about her made his member slide out and become hard. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Spottedleaf spoke.

''All right Tigerclaw lets get started, roll on your back.''

''You want me to do WHAT?''

''I didn't stutter, I said roll on your back, and don't argue with about this, got it? I need you to because you might have cuts on your stomach.'' Spottedleaf explained, not looking up from her herbs she collected. Spottedleaf couldn't help but wonder why he had to make things so difficult. She loved him dearly, she really did. But he could be a pain in the tail at times.

Grumbling under his breath, Tigerclaw rolled over slowly, wincing from the cuts. He wrapped his tail around his slightly eract member to keep it hidden from Spottedleaf. He wished she'd hurry up so he could go get something from the fresh-kill pile. Glancing up from the herbs she looked to see if he did as told and did a double take. She saw his tail wrapped around his ''area'' and saw a very, very large bulge in it.

''Tigerclaw, remove your tail.''

''Spottedleaf! You really expect me to!?''

''Yes, I do. I need to check if there is any cuts down there. Besides, I'm a Medicine Cat, it's not like I haven't seen anything you have before. Now remove your tail or I'll do it myself.'' The tone she used on the last sentence was one that told him not to argue. Reluctantly, Tigerclaw let his tail drop to the side.

Finally Spottedleaf couldn't help but stare at his crotch in amazement. To put it bluntly; Tigerclaw had a huge fucking cock. His nervousness had caused his growing erection from his daydreams to wilt, but even limp it was big, if Spottedleaf had to guess she would say it was eight inches long and fairly thick. She could probably just barely wrap a paw around his limp cock. Under the intense stare Tigerclaw began to fidget until he couldn't take it any more.

''Spottedleaf, your really starting to creep me out.'' His statement snapped her out of the trance and she slowly dragged her gaze from the huge chunk of meat. Coughing lightly she tried composing herself once more.

''Alright Tigerclaw lets get started.'' She began to check him over. Starting from his head. She then went to his legs, paws, chest, sides, and then finally she had made her way to his waist. What she did next completly took Tigerclaw off gaurd though. She spread his legs and stood between them, and before the poor cat could react she was grasping his dick and began to lightly stroke it while the other paw rubbed his balls. Which, like his member, were large.

''Spottedleaf, what the hell are you doing?'' Tigerclaw couldn't help but shout at her, what she was doing was something that he never thought she would do in a million years. Spottedleaf's fondling of his member was causing it to harden once more. She continued to caress his rapidly expanding cock to finally reach it's full size, and couldn't help but get excited about how huge it was. It stood proudly at an impressive hight and was so thick.

''I'm just examining your member to see if there are any cuts there. Now calm down and don't interrupt.'' The stroking paw started to pick up speed which made Tigerclaw moan. It felt so good, the jacking paw flew over his dick with such skill. And she expected him to calm down? Yeah right! When Spottedleaf's other paw stopped caressing his balls and joined her other paw to engorge his dick Tigerclaw rolled his head back and closed his eyes in bliss. He let out a throaty groan of pleasure.

''Now Tigerclaw, to insure that there is noting wrong with your dick I need you to cum for me okay?'' Seeing that Tigerclaw barley heard what she said, not noticing she stopped talking in a professional tone and switched to a more...sultry tone caused her to smirk. Spottedleaf was really enjoying this which turned her on. From the moment she saw Tigerclaw's huge cock her nipples had quickly hardened and her core became wet, she hadn't had anything but her paws and tail to satisfy herself in...StarClan it had been a long time. Now, with such an amazing tom in her paws, she couldn't wait till it split her core open. But first, she had to taste him. Spottedleaf stopped her pumping, causing Tigerclaw to groan in protest, a groan which quickly turned to one of pleasure and suprise when something warm and wet encased the head of his cock.

Looking down, his eyes widened when he saw Spottedleaf had leaned forward and taken his dick into her widely stretched mouth. When she started taking him deeper he actually went a little cross eyed from pleasure. Spottedleaf took him deeper till she felt his huge head hit the back of her throat before pulling back, sucking deeply the entire way till it was only the head left. Keeping the head in her mouth, Spottedleaf started swirling her tongue around the tip before going back in for more. In her honest opinon it was the most delicious cock. When Tigerclaw hit the back of her throat again, Spottedleaf didn't react, but instead started to deep throat him, which wasn't a good idea. Tigerclaw, being a virgin since he hadn't mated with Goldenflower yet, was already overwhelmed by just the paw job, when Spottedleaf started sucking his dick he almost lost it, but the deep throating was more then his member could handle.

''Oh, fox-dung,'' was all the warning Spottedleaf got before Tigerclaw dug his claws into the ground to hold himself still. With his cock partially down her throat, he let loose. Her eyes flew wide open as the already thick shaft stretched her throat, causing her to gag as Tigerclaw started hosing her throat down with his thick cum. Being unprepared, some of the cum dripped out her mouth and down her chest and some on Tigerclaws member. Spottedleaf tried to swallow the puddle sized blast of jizz. For nearly two whole minutes she was forced to gulp down the thick creamy liquid before Tigerclaw pulled out, realizing what he was doing and expected Spottedleaf to be mad. Instead, she slowly slid his softing erection out her mouth, gently sucking the entire way till she released him from her mouth with a pop. Not done cumming yet, Tigerclaw shot his last few streams onto her face, the size of the shots were large enough to cover Spottedleaf's gorgeous features to be covered in a gooey mask.

''Well,'' she began after swallowing the last bit of cum in her mouth and throat, ''You seem perfectly healthy, but I need to conduct one last test before I can let you go.'' Backing away and using her paws to clear away the rest of the cum, Spottedleaf began to crouch down. First, she turned around and spread her legs, bending at her waist and shaking her ass at him. She then lifted her tail, allowing Tigerclaw to feast his eyes on the bright pink hole of her core. He greedily looked over her frame.

''Stand up Tigerclaw.'' Spottedleaf ordered him. Not arguing for once, he followed her orders and rolled back over, all the while keeping his eyes glued to Spottedleaf's crouched figure. It was even better then he imagined. He couldn't look away from her, but what he focused on the most were her huge nipples, they stood high and firm on her belly. They stood out, just begging to be sucked on. Before Tigerclaw could do anything to them, Spottedleaf spread her legs and shook her glorious bottem towards him. It was small and probably tight, much to Tigerclaw's enjoyment.

''The final test I need to perform is to test your stamina, and to do that I need you to fuck me hard, long, and deep with that big cock of yours until you blast a huge load of cum right up my tight core.''

''This is the best trip to the Medicine Den I ever had.'' Tigerclaw meowed with a smile on his face. ''Alright Spottedleaf, I'm gonna reshape your core and fuck you till you can't walk stright anymore.'' Finally regaining his cocky attitude, Tigerclaw got behind Spottedleaf and grabbed hold of her hips with one paw and used the other to press his cock against her moist pink folds of her core. Despite his statement he started pressing in gently, not wanting to hurt her with his massive member. Spottedleaf was going to have none of that however, she was horny and wanted to get fucked hard.

''Dammit! Just shove it in, I'm wet enough from sucking your dick! Just fuck me already stupid!''

Shrugging, Tigerclaw grabbed her hips with both paws and jerked his own hips forward, spearing seven inches into her. Spottedleaf screamed with pleasure and just a little pain, she had never been stretched like this before, Tigerclaw's thick dick was really going to reshape her core! Tigerclaw pulled out three inches before shooting his hips forward burying what he just pulled out plus two inches. He continued pulling out a couple inches then burying a couple more into Spottedleaf's tight core with each thrust until her butt was pressed tightly to his hips. As Tigerclaw pumped the last inch into her he pierced her cervix, the result was instantaneous, Spottedleaf was overcome with the biggest orgasm she ever had. Coating Tigerclaws member with cum, Spottedleaf began to twitch and jerk.

Holding still while Spottedleaf came all over his dick, Tigerclaw couldn't help but feel proud for getting her to cum so quick. When she finally stopped convulsing, Tigerclaw slowly withdrew seven inches and then drove deep back in. Moving his paws to the ground, Tigerclaw leaned forward and grasped her scruff while one of his paws played with her nipples, all the while sawing seven inches out and then back in. He kept this up for several minutes until her core adjusted better to his size before picking up the pace. Holding tighter onto Spottedleaf's scruff, he went at a faster tempo.

''You like the way my huge cock feels Spottedleaf, oh your so damn tight! I could screw this core all day long. Would you like that Spottedleaf, would you like me fucking you all day?'' he asked her, grunting occasionally as her core clenched around him at random intervals.

''Yes! Oh man your good, screw me all day! Deeper! I'll deep throat you later just fuck me harder! Oh sweet StarClan your so big! I don't care, just keep jamming that huge dick up my core till it breaks!''

Burying himself completely into Spottedleaf, Tigerclaw stopped thrusting, but before she could protest at his sudden stop he flipped her on her back. He spread her legs and then thrusted up into her. Looking down at where they joined, Spottedleaf was amazed at how much he had stretched her core. Whenever he pulled out and came crashing back down in her, his stomach would ripple with such force and made Spottedleaf even more horny. The sight and feeling sent her crashing into another huge orgasm which was quickly followed by another as Tigerclaw pounded her, forcing her through one mind blowing orgasm after another till they all just seemed to blend into one long, mind melting experience. Eventually Spottedleaf's eyes rolled in the back of her head and her tongue hung out. She'd wanted to get fucked stupid and now she was getting that wish.

Tigerclaw was so focused on the delicious sensation that Spottedleaf's constantly convulsing core was giving him that he compleatly lost track of time. For a little over an hour he kept Spottedleaf in that position, screwing his massive erection up into her. Eventually his self control over his orgasm gave out, feeling his balls pull up tight Tigerclaw buried himself as deeply as he could into Spottedleaf and grunted as he felt his dick swell. Spottedleaf dug into the ground and Tigerclaw pushed farther, causing his dick to expand.

''Here it comes Spottedleaf! Take it, take my load!'' he groaned out as he shot out what felt like several strings of cum up Spottedleaf. She could only stare in astonishment as Tigerclaw pumped load after load into her. Spottedleaf couldn't hold all of it however, and it started pouring back out her stretched core over Tigerclaw's cock, down his balls, and started forming a puddle under the two fuck drunk cats.

As their orgasms tapered off, Tigerclaw layed down next to Spottedleaf, his member still in her. As they both layed on their sides, enjoying the afterglow of the rough sex session Spottedleaf decided to break the silence.

''Well Tigerclaw, you seem perfectly fine. You can go to battles now without having to worry about scratches opening up.''

''Okay.'' Tigerclaw replied. He layed his head down on his paws with a sigh. Spottedleaf pulled Tigerclaw out and went over to herbs, pretending as if noting had passed between them.

_**There you have it. You like it or no. Next will be Squirrel x Bramble.**_

_**Poll Question: Which paring do you like better:**_

_**Firepaw x Spottedleaf **_

_**or**_

_**Tigerclaw x Spottedleaf**_


End file.
